Sometimes Life Can Change in an Instant
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel and Puck have a healthy sexual relationship. Rachel gets a call from Quinn late one night that she is pregnant and Rachel has to come get her in LA and bring her to NYC to help her with the pregnancy. What's going to happen to Puckleberry's relationship? Will it get better or will it get complicated? Sucky summery I know.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Here is another multi-chapter story… It's AU _

_A.N. FYI Quinn never got pregnant by Puck in high school. _

_I do not own anything_

_Mistakes are mine_

_Plot: Rachel gets a call from Quinn late one night that she is pregnant and has to come to the rescue and bring her to NYC with her and things happen a long the way._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was reading a book when her cell phone rang. She looks at the caller id and was surprised to see that it was her best friend from Lima. They hadn't spoken in months since they were extremely busy with work. She closed the book and answered the phone. "Yellow!"

"Rachel..." Quinn said.

Rachel got worried as soon as she heard the tone of voice. "Are you okay?" She probably knew the answered to that.

"No."

"What happened?"

There was a pause for a couple of seconds.

"I'm pregnant."

Rachel couldn't believe it. She was in shock. She remembered when Quinn use to joke around saying she was pregnant but now Rachel knew Quinn was serious.

Rachel sighed. "What happened?"

"I thought we were being careful but obviously I was wrong. And he doesn't want anything to do with the baby or me. He offered money for the abortion."

Rachel could hear the faint soft crying Quinn was doing. "What about your parents?" She also knew the answered to that as well. Quinn's parents weren't exactly liberal and were over strict to the point it was ridiculous.

"They told me I have until the end of the week to get my shit and get out. They are gonna take my car and my phone and everything that I didn't pay for." Quinn sobbed.

Even though Rachel knew they were like that she still was pissed off at them. "Q that's in three days."

"I know." Quinn said crying.

"I'm so sorry honey."

"I have nowhere to go. I don't know what I'm going to do." That's when Quinn started to full on cry.

Rachel let her get everything out and her heart was breaking listening to her best friend hurt because of one mistake that was done. After a couple of minutes, Rachel heard Quinn almost stop crying and that's when she spoke.

"Q, I'll be there tomorrow night."

"What? No are you crazy? It's like a 44-hour drive. Plus you have your career. I can't have you stop your life because of me." She hiccupped.

"I don't care. Don't get me wrong. I love my career but you and Puck are important to me. So when one of you needs help I'm there. (Pause) You are not going to be homeless and you are definitely not getting rid of the baby if you don't want to. You are moving in with me."

"Rachel..."

"Nope don't even try to change my mind. It's already made up. I'm your best friend and just cause your parents can't accept you, doesn't mean that everyone else won't either. I'm not going to let you be a homeless person. What kind of a friend would I be if I just let you rot on the streets? Hell to the No! I'll take then first flight out to L.A. okay?"

She smiled when she heard Quinn laughed a little. "See you tomorrow."

Rachel hung up and was so mad at Quinn's parents and at the asshole that got her pregnant as well. Quinn moved with her family to Los Angeles right after high school and she had gotten a job as a realtor and was earning good money but then things got bad and Q had to move back home with her parents.

Rachel shook her head, took a deep breath and began to get ready. She changed her clothes. Loose t-shirt, boyfriend jeans, and sandals. She put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her purse with all-important items. She locked up and took a taxi to the airport.

,,,,,,,,,,

It was late in the evening as she walked through the gates to get on the plane. She was lucky because thanks to Broadway and a couple of tv shows and a movie she was able to leave just like that and go wherever family was needed. She had sent a text to her agent and Puck telling them she was going be unreachable until further notice.

Like she told Quinn, Puck and her were Rachel' family since her fathers had been killed on one of their many trips.

Almost 6 hours later, she arrived at Quinn's parents house and looked to see if she could tell who was up or not. It was after all almost midnight. She didn't care really so she got out of the taxi and walked up to the porch. After three knocks, the door opened and she saw Quinn's mom smiling but it was such a fake smile. Rachel rolled her eyes internally.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray how are you?"

"I'm good. Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Quinn." _DUH_, she thought.

Before anyone else could say anything, Quinn walked down the stairs and smiled nervously at Rachel. "That was fast."

"Yea I guess so."

"Come on."

Rachel noticed not once Quinn looked at her mother. They walked upstairs to Quinn's room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel watched suspiciously at Quinn as she paced back and forth. "You haven't told them yet." Rachel realized.

Quinn stopped pacing. "I'm not going."

"Excuse me?"

"I changed my mind. I'm staying."

"Oh no you are not."

"I can't do it. It will kill them."

Rachel rolled her eyes and made sure Quinn noticed. "Quinn listen to me. You're parents are kicking you out because they can't handle you being pregnant. Clearly they don't give a shit about you and certainly they will not die when they find out you left with me."

"I'm scared." Quinn admitted with tears in her eyes.

Rachel wanted to hold her but Quinn was having her freak out so Rachel stayed away for now. "I know you're scared but I also know your parents. Just pack your things and we'll head out early in the morning. I will not let you live on the streets like some kind of criminal. Over my dead body." Quinn had tears running down her cheeks and trying not to cry even though she kind of was. "I promise nothing will happen to you and that baby as long as you stay with me."

Quinn finally sat down on her bed and cried silently. Rachel sat next to her rubbing her back and letting her cry. Quinn rested her head on Rachel shoulder as her tears dried up.

"I'm already packed." Quinn whispered.

Rachel looked around the room and noticed a bunch of trash bags in the corners of the room plus a bunch closer to the right side of the bed.

"Damn I didn't know how spoiled you actually were until now. Is there something you actually own besides clothes?"

"My dildo."

Rachel started to laugh so hard she thought she was going to pee herself. Quinn joined in a couple seconds later and laughed for a couple of minutes.

"Okay well good to know."

"I'm sorry for freaking out. I was ready but then..."

"Then you saw me and it became real."

Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When do you wanna leave?"

"How about when they leave for work?"

"Sounds good to me."

They went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

In the morning, Rachel opened her eyes and looked to her left. Quinn was still asleep but with a worry look on her face. Rachel knew she was stressed and worried and scared and those things weren't good for the baby. Quinn opened her eyes slowly and saw Rachel already awake.

"They left a couple of minutes ago." Rachel whispered.

"You know they don't think I have the guts to leave."

"Cause they don't think you are strong enough but I know you are."

Quinn sat up on the bed and shook her head "I don't know about that."

"I'm not gonna argue with you this early so get ready while I put your shit in the taxi I called this morning." Rachel got up from the bed.

"Okay." Quinn sighed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

As the taxi driver drove away from the Fabray house, Rachel noticed tears running down Quinn's cheeks. She knew this was a difficult decision and yet it was one that had to be made.

Rachel and Quinn arrived at the airport and after sending the bags through baggage claim, they headed to their gate.

,,,,,,,,,,

Finally they arrived to NYC and it was the first time Rachel saw a real honest smile on Quinn's face. Rachel smiled at how Quinn was smiling from ear to ear as she looked around the city. They got in another taxi and headed to Koralys place.

"I forgot how beautiful the city is." Quinn said.

Rachel scoffed. "That's right. It's been what? Two years since you last came here?"

"To long." Quinn smiled. Her eyes widened when the taxi driver stopped at a building that was extremely close to Central Park. "You live here?"

"Yes."

"What happened with the last place?"

"It wasn't me," Rachel got out of the car and grabbed as many bags as she could.

Quinn still in awe did the same thing. "How can you afford this? It must cost a fortune."

"Not really."

"Wow."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's reaction. Rachel locked the car and they both walked in.

When they got out of the elevator on the 35th floor, they walked a couple of feet until they reached door C35. Rachel opened the door and walked in followed by Quinn.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn did a 360 and could catch flies with how open her mouth was in amazement. "Rachel, why didn't you tell me you moved to a freaking palace?"

"It's not a palace. It's my own little home."

"The only thing that's little about this place is that vase on the table by the door." She said pointing to the vase. "And it looks expensive."

"It's not."

"Let me show you your room." Rachel chuckled.

Quinn followed Rachel to the first room on the right in the hallway. Again Quinn looked around and saw how big the room was.

"So that's the bed. The closet is right over there and you have your own bathroom right over there too."

Quinn was overwhelmed and had to seat down on the bed. "Rachel this is to much. I can't live here with you. I'm probably messing up your life and routine."

"Nonsense. It's going to be fine. I don't trust a lot of people and you wouldn't be staying here with me if I didn't trust you."

Quinn had unshed tears and tried wiping them away quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Rachel said.

"No it's okay. It's just these hormones."

"Look why don't you take a long hot shower, relax and take a nap. I'm going to get the rest of the bags and then make some dinner. Okay?"

"I'll help you with the bags and dinner."

"Stop. I can handle it alone."

"Fine. But I'm pregnant not handicapped."

Rachel chuckled and left the room closing the door. "I know."

,,,,,,,,,,

Before she went out to get the rest of Quinn's things that were left in the lobby with the security guy, Rachel put some chicken in the oven.

After making two more trips, she was finally done bringing all the bags. She took off her shoes and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

It had been hours since she had real food to eat. She checked the chicken in the oven and started getting everything else she needed to cook when the doorbell rang.

Rachel walked over to see who it was. She looked through the small hole already knowing who it was since there were a few people that were aloud to come up to her penthouse.

She opened the door, smiled and leaned her head on the door. She knew that smirk. Before she could say anything, he walked in, closed the door and pushed her against it pressing himself on her and groaned at the way she was biting her bottom lip.

He quickly attacked her lips and she kissed him back. She couldn't understand how much just the passion of his kisses turned her on. He grabbed one of her legs and hooked it around his waist pushing himself against her making her moan into his mouth.

After needing air, he moved to kiss her cheek and all around her neck. He pulled down her shirt a little to kiss more of her and then back up to kiss her lips.

She ran her hands up and down his head running her fingers on the back of his neck making him groan and in return she moaned when he pressed his hips on her again.

Then the sound of the stove going off snapped her out of her daze. She tried speaking but his lips were making it extremely hard for her. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Puck..." she moaned.

He ignored her by moving his hand down to her ass squeezing hard making her moan.

"The food is going to burn." She bit the bottom lip.

"Rach." He groan and after nipping her lower lip, making her whimper, he backed away so he could watch her pull herself together and walk towards the kitchen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: Sexual Content (if you're not suppose to read this leave right now)_

_Enjoy_

,,,,,,,,,,

She turned the stove off and opened it letting the heat out. "How come you knocked? Where's your key?" she asked as she moved her hand back and forth with a rag to blow the steam away.

"I lost it. I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in my messy loft."

She chuckled. "Probably."

"Whatcha cooking babe?"

"Baked chicken and Caesar salad." She smiled excitedly.

"Mmm I love your cooking." Puck said. She pulled the tray out and when she put it down on the counter, she felt him pressed against her. "But there's something I love even more." He gripped her hips making her gasp a little feeling his erection pressed against her ass. His hands had a mind of their own caressing her hips, waist and squeezing her ass. He loved her ass.

"You have to stop." She whispered.

He started to kiss her neck again while his hands moved inside her shirt, moving the bra cups down so he could squeezed her breasts and rub her hard nipples. She moaned in pleasure the way he loved playing with her breasts.

"Don't even try Rae. I can feel how much you want me." Puck smirked.

She moved her hand behind between them so she could rub the bulge in his pants, up and down slowly, against her ass making him groan. "I do." She moaned. She gasped when he pinched her nipples a little to hard just the way she liked it and in return she squeezed him.

Puck groaned. "I'm going to fuck you against this counter right here and make you come until you beg me to stop."

While one of her hands massaged his hard covered cock, the other held his neck with her back arched. "Noah..." she moaned.

He moved one of his hands down to her covered pussy and groaned when he felt how hot she was for him. "Fuck you're so ready for me aren't you? Ready for me to shove my cock in your tight pussy."

Rachel moaned a little loudly as he nipped her neck.

"Rachel I used..." Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened. "Oh wow sorry." She turned around ad headed back to the room.

Puck moved his hands away from Rachel and groaned in annoyance as they heard the door shut. She turned around fixing her attire trying not to laugh at him.

"That's why we had to stop." She fixed her hair a little and washed her hands. After drying them with a towel, she started to get the food ready to eat.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "You didn't tell me you had company."

"I can't really think when you touch me," she looked at him hungrily.

He chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips and then moved to lean against the counter.

She started to get the cutting utensils from the cabinet. "It just happened. She called crying and having nowhere else to go so I flew there..."

His eyes widened. "You flew back and forth in two days?"

"Yes, got her stuff and brought her back with me."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. I hope. Let me go get her."

"I'm gonna use your bathroom and take care of your favorite part of my body."

She moved closer until she nipped his lower lip while her hand grazed the front of his pants. "One of my favorite parts." She kissed him softly one; two, three times and he couldn't help it and grabbed her pushing her mouth hard against his.

They kissed passionately and strongly as their tongues wrestled for dominance seeing who would top the other. He had to pull away first and gripped her hips.

"Rach..." he groaned.

She moved her hands up in surrender while trying to look innocent. "I'm sorry."

You would think that after two years of fucking each other stupid they could control their urges and not be turned on all the time. But nope. They always felt like it was the first time wanting to rip their clothes off and forget about the rest of the world around them as they made each other loose themselves.

"Mm hm." He smirked.

She chuckled at his frustration and walked to Quinn's room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel knocked and walked in seeing Quinn seating on the bed with a smirk on her face.

"You and Puck? When did that happen?"

"It's not a big deal. We are still best friends who just so happen to have amazing hot dirty kinky sex whenever we get the chance."

Quinn laughed. "Wow. I can't believe it." She stop for a second to think. "Well I do cause I remember the sexual tension between you guys the last time I was here."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Rachel, you don't owe me an apology. This is your home and you do whatever you want in it. The more reason I can't stay here."

"Q stop. Okay? It's not a big deal. He'll be sad he won't be able to take me any time and anywhere he feels like but," she laughed. "He'll get over it."

"So you're not dating?"

"Nope, just sex."

"Wow."

"So you wanna join us out there? I haven't told him about your situation yet."

"Yea."

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was cutting the chicken when he heard Rachel and Quinn walk in. He stopped what he was doing and walked towards Quinn. "Hey stranger."

They hugged while Rachel prepared the food.

"Hey, it's good seeing ya." Quinn smiled.

"You too. How long has it been?"

"I don't know. Almost three years?"

"To long."

They sat at the table. "So how's everything?" he asked.

"Well I'm pregnant. My parents disowned me. And I just finally stopped crying about an hour ago." She sighed.

"Oh honey I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Rachel started humming while listening to them talking.

"So she's doing pretty good for herself isn't she?" Puck asked as he looked at Rachel and then back at Quinn.

"It's amazing." They smiled and agreed. "I'm sorry for interrupting you guys earlier."

"It's okay. At least it wasn't one of those days when I'm not so patient and as soon as I see her, I rip her clothes off."

"Oh my God." Quinn laughed.

"Noah she doesn't want to hear about our sex lives."

"I kind of do."

The three of them laughed.

The rest of the evening they talked about their jobs and catching up sense the last time they were all together.

They were ready to go in for the night and Rachel followed Quinn to her room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn started to undo the bed while Rachel kept her company. "I still can't believe you two are..."

Rachel chuckled. "I know. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming since it's to good to be true."

Quinn chuckled as she lay on the bed. "Is he staying over?"

"Yes he spends more time here than in his own loft."

"I wonder why?" Quinn smirked.

"I promise no funny business."

"It's okay. It's your life." She smirked.

"Don't worry he will be frustrated but I always make it up to him."

"I bet you do"

They laughed.

"Night."

"Thank you again."

Rachel winked at her and closed the door.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck walked out of Rachel' bathroom naked and smirked when he saw her reading a script and wearing one of his favorite small teddy. He loved that teddy. He bought her that teddy. Baby blue sky. Sexy. Silk. Yummy. Innocent. It only (barely) covered her breasts and stomach and it came with a matching thong. He was getting aroused as he walked towards the bed and lay next to her, resting his head on his hand while watching her read.

When he noticed she wasn't paying attention to him, and by this time he doesn't even need to touch her and she is all over him, he starts kissing her shoulder and neck and sees her shiver.

He loved how she was acting like he wasn't there. He started to remove her teddy until she stopped him.

She could never resist his touch just like he couldn't resist hers. He lowered one of the spaghetti's straps revealing most of the breast closer to him. He moved to where he could kiss her running his tongue teasingly on the globe except for where he knew she wanted it most. The teddy was covering her nipples yet he could see them straining. He groaned pressing his hard cock against her thigh and she sighed and tried unsuccessfully not to moan.

She looked to her side and saw the smirk on his lips and all she wanted to do was, have her way with him like she had done many times before. She closes her eyes when he starts kissing her lower until the teddy moves and one nipple is exposed and he licks it one; two, three times until he is sucking and biting it hard. She moans softly and takes a deep breath but before she could speak she feels his hand moving down her stomach until he reaches her core and runs a finger up and down her covered slit.

He can feel how wet and hot she is for him and he doesn't know why he isn't inside her like yesterday. Oh that's right, yesterday she was in Los Angeles.

He keeps moving his finger a little harder while kissing and sucking her nipple and he is so fucking hard it's not even funny. He presses his hard cock against her thigh harder and she moans approvingly. He moves her excuse of underwear to the side and pushes one finger inside her making her gasp and moan a little louder.

"Noah..." she whispered and moaned.

When she feels his finger inside her, something snaps and she stops his hand from moving his finger anymore than it already has. Finger still inside, she takes a deep breath, looks at him and sees the confusion on his face.

"We can't."

"Please Rae, It's been three fucking days. I need to be inside you."

"We can't. She is in the next room. I promised her no funny business tonight."

"Why would you do that?" he said frustrated.

"I'm sorry. It's just weird."

"How is it weird? She won't know."

"But I will."

He pulled his finger out of her making her sigh and moved away from her, laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. She saw that he was frustrated and still extremely hard. She moved a little closer lying next to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She kissed him again a little closer to his mouth and he groaned when he felt her hard nipples pressed against his arm.

"Rach stop you're not helping."

She moved her hand down and teased his cock with her index finger. She licked her lips and grabbed his hand and guided it so they both could grab his cock.

"Fuck..." he whispered.

She made sure the finger that was still wet from her juices was smeared as much as it could around his length. She smiled when she felt him twitch. She moved her head closer to his ear, licking and nipping. "You like that?" she whispered.

"Yea but it would be better if I was inside you."

She licked his earlobe again. "You want my wet pussy? Your cock drowning inside me?" She raised her leg on top of his and he groaned when he felt the wetness and heat of her pussy against his thigh. She moved back and forth slowly humping his thigh.

"Fuck yea so much." He put more pressure on his cock while her thumb teased the head.

"You want to fuck my pussy so hard and fast I won't be able to walk straight for days?" she asked huskily against his ear.

He groaned. "Every fucking time baby." He grunted meaning he was close and feeling her juices at the same time she was humping his thigh harder.

"I can't wait to have your cock pounding me so fucking hard making me come as I scream your name." She moaned. "I love when you fill me up with your cum. I love how sometimes you pull out right after just so you can see your cum coming out of me along with mine." She moaned just thinking about that.

That's all it took, he came on their joined hands still breathing super hard. She turned to get some wipes from her small table by the bed and cleaned her hand and then gave them to him to clean himself off.

Once they were clean enough, she kissed his jaw and rested her head between his shoulder and neck sighing happily.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

She really wasn't. She was so fucking horny and wet and wanted him so fucking much. He could definitely feel how turned on she was with her covered pussy still pressed against him. But she wasn't a person who broke promises even if they were as stupid as this.

Although she was pretty sure what she just did to him broke half her promise.

He moved so his hand caressed her thigh moving higher to squeezed her ass. "Let me make you feel good." His hand pressed hard on her ass making her moan when her clit pulsed against his hard thigh.

She tried to focus and took a deep breath removing his hand away from her ass. "No, I made a promise to her and as much as I want to, I won't." She sighed.

He groaned when she removed her damp thong down her legs and then the teddy off her. Fuck she was naked and he couldn't touch her. As much as he wanted to be inside her, he respected her enough to know when she was serious and not force her.

He spooned her pressing his semi against her ass, grabbed her breast and kissed her neck. She looked over her shoulder and she pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

They fell asleep minutes later.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's more smut from our favorite couple!**

**I don't own anything so don't sue… This is just for pleasure reading**

**Mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy**

**Warning: Strong Sexual Content**

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that night, he opened his eyes slowly not being able to sleep and looked at the clock. 12:45am. He was still so very hard and smirked.

He watched her sleep but even in her sleep, he knew she was horny and wanted some kind of release. He moved to his side and began to trace his fingers up and down her arms. Then moved to her chest and he groaned noticing her nipples were already hard. He stopped when she moved a little thinking he woke her up but when she didn't wake up; he kept with his ministrations and went to pinch her nipples one by one. Softly rubbing and pinching, rubbing and pinching back and forth when he heard her moan.

"Noah," she whispered and moaned.

He was getting painfully harder and he hadn't even started. It seemed like she was having some kind of erotic dream and he wanted to see how far he could get without waking her up. He kissed her jaw line and neck nipping and biting softly then running his tongue to smooth it out and once again a moan.

"Noah," she whispered and moaned.

He loved the way his name sounded from her lips when they were in the throes of passion. He moved closer to her so he could kiss her lips and was surprised to see her kiss him back. He stopped, thinking she was awake but nope she was sound asleep.

He began once again, kissing her softly while pleasuring her breasts. While one hand stayed on her breast, the other went down to her pussy and could feel the heat and wetness. He groaned at how wet she was for him, or at least the dream him. He didn't fucking care, as long as it's him she was thinking/dreaming about.

He stopped kissing her, smiling when he heard a whimper; she did love his kisses, and moved down her body. He grabbed her knees and pushed them apart, opening her up for him and he groaned when he saw her pussy dripping wet.

"Fuck..." he groaned.

She couldn't believe how real this dream felt. She was mad that she hadn't been able to fuck him and then of course, she was having this vivid dream of him, kissing his way up her thighs, and feeling his breath on her core and his tongue lapping all her juices. She was so close and couldn't believe she was actually going to come in her dreams, this had never happened before. There was pressure and then her stomach was tightening and her eyes opened as she came hard moaning his name. It felt real. Shit that's because it was real. Her eyes went wide open when she saw him between her legs instead of next to her sleeping.

"Noah..." she moaned and tired to glare at him but the lust won. "Fuck"

He was smirking at her between her thighs and licked his lips cleaning her juices that covered his mouth. He moved up her body and positioned his cock at her entrance, moving up and down her slit wetting the tip with her juices.

"We can't," she moaned breathlessly.

He smirked even more if that was even possible cause he knew she wanted this probably more than he did. I mean look at her. Fucking wet dream. He moved his cock up and down her wet slit teasing her pussy once again just like she loved. She gripped his biceps trying to control herself.

"It's after midnight. That means it's tomorrow and I can finally fuck you."

"Noah." She moaned desperately. She wanted to but she was too stubborn.

He kept rubbing his cock on her folds while he looked at her down her breasts and up her face again. "Come on baby please. I need to fuck you so badly. It's not right not being inside you for more than a couple of days. That's just torture. You know I belong in you. Please I fucking want you so bad. I know you fucking want me too. You're dripping just for me no one else. Don't make me wait any longer. Please."

Her eyes were dilated and so turned on and annoyed at his cockiness and at the same time she didn't give a shit. He was right about everything. She looked straight in his eyes and nodded. She opened her legs even more moving her hips up almost pushing his tip inside her making him groan. "Fuck me senseless." She whispered.

He pushed in making her cry out in pleasure. "Fucking finally," he groaned.

She moved her hips first giving him the hint to start moving and she loved the friction they were creating. It was slow first but quickly it became fast paced and hurried. He kissed her hard and rough and both were tongue wrestling to see who would top the other. They stopped kissing when air became needed but he kept kissing everywhere else he could reach.

"Rach so good!" he groaned.

He hit a spot and she moaned loudly. "Puck we have... to be... quiet..." She gasped, "Oh God..." She screamed in pleasure. "Oh God! Yes!"

He knew she was close and it was just a matter of time. He moved his hand between them, usually she did this part but he loved doing it for her, so he rubbed hard on her clit making her gasp and moan even more.

"Oh God Puck... please..." she moaned.

He smirked. "I thought you said we had to be quiet."

"Shut up..." she gasped, "Right there..." she moaned.

He kept fucking her hard and fast back and forth. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up his waist hitting a new spot. She cried out in pleasure loving the new position. She tried moving as well but he was fucking her like there was no tomorrow and she knew it was just of matter of time for her to fall apart.

"Fuck baby I'm gonna come." She nodded and moaned feeling the way he was expanding inside her. "Rachel." He groaned. Her head went back as she arched her back and came hard with his name escaping her lips. After a couple of trusts he followed right behind her and came hard as well. "Fuck yes..." he whispered.

He moved slowly as they both came back down. He kissed her softly on the lips and she smiled loving the weight of him on top of her.

"That was…" she said breathlessly.

He moved a couple of strands of hair from her sweaty face. "Fucking amazing baby."

"Yea..." she sighed and then smiled at him.

He pulled out slowly and laid on his side resting his head on his hand while he watched her catch her breath taking in the sight of her breasts exposed and teasing him again. "Babe if you don't want me to fuck you again I suggest you cover up."

She looked at him and smirked. "You know it's your fault. You woke me up, fucked me and now expect me to go back to sleep again."

He looked down her naked body and back up to her face. "You have more in you?"

"Do you?" she smirked.

"Why don't you be the judge of that?" He looked down to his semi erection and she sat up gripping him. He started to get hard and groaned seeing the lust in her eyes.

"Mmm you _are_ ready again." She turned around and got on her hands and knees.

"Fuck baby from behind? You know that's one of my favorite positions."

She looked at him and chuckled. "I know."

He got up from the bed and stood on the edge. She licked her lips as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down the bed so she could be right against his hard cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"Promises, promises." She winked smirking.

He positioned on her pussy lips and groaned at how wet she still was. He pushed inside her making her moan loudly as he started to pound into her as hard and as fast as he could. "Baby you feel so fucking good on my cock."

"Oh God yes!" She moaned.

He kept pounding and her cries started to get louder. "Babe as much as I love hearing you, you have to be quiet."

She looked over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip. "Sorry." She moaned.

He saw her move her hand between her legs and started playing with her clit.

"Fuck."

"Touch me."

He moved his hand and grabbed her breasts pinching her nipple making her moan louder. "Oh God so close. Noah I'm gonna..."

"Come baby. Let go."

She threw her head down and she came hard milking his cock.

"Fuck so good." He groaned and moved a couple of times until he emptied inside her. As he came he caressed her back and ass squeezing softly. When he was spent, he slowly pulled out and watched her trying to catch her breath.

When they were done, she crawled to the pillows and stayed facing down. He joined next to her and with his unoccupied hand he moved the sheets to cover their naked bodies.

"So much for no funny business." She chuckled.

When she had finally gotten her breathing evened out she looked at him and smiled. "I missed that."

"Me too. Three days was way to fucking long."

She chuckled and closed her eyes quickly passing out.

He found it amusing and loved it every time she actually passed out from sex. I mean they did just had amazing sex after three days and it was more passionate and stronger than they had ever been. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers!**

**Warning: SMUT!**

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was already up seating at the table eating while in her computer looking at baby stuff. She heard noises and saw them walking in laughing to each other. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the obvious.

"Morning." She smiled at Quinn.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Not as good as you two did."

Rachel eyes widened and looked at Puck who was smirking.

"I thought you promised no funny business?" Quinn smirked.

"I did." Rachel smiled innocently.

"It was after midnight." He smirked.

"Oh I know. You guys aren't exactly quiet when you are in the throes of passion." She laughed while Rachel rolled her eyes and Puck smirked proudly.

"Well I'm sorry you had to hear that." Rachel said honestly.

Quinn chuckled. "It's fine. That's why man invented the IPod. I just didn't know Puck had it in him."

"Fuck you, I am a God in the sex department."

Rachel chuckled while she got a plate and served herself from what Quinn had cooked.

"Oh okay." Quinn laughed.

Rachel laughed as she sat down next to Quinn while Puck got some breakfast as well. "What are you looking at?"

"Stuff for the baby that of course I can't fucking afford anymore but it's good to dream, right?"

"So what's your plan while you stay here?" He asked while he sat down next to her and started eating.

"I have to find a job and a doctor."

"Well we can go to the one I used to work at. My friend he's an ob/gyn. He's really good."

"I'm better." Puck smirked.

"Oh my God, did you have sex with him too?" Quinn chuckled.

"Too? You're making me sound like a slut. I actually dated the guy for a while when I use to work as a part time nurse before I took off on Broadway."

"The friendship has lasted more than the dating." Puck smiled wickedly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and kept eating.

"You guys don't keep anything from yourselves do you?"

"Nope, I mean we try to be honest with each other as much as we can."

"Yep hence the awesome sex." Rachel grinned.

"Sex with this woman is crazy good. Who would have thought?"

She glared at him. "Fuck you."

"I already do." He smirked.

Quinn laughed. "I missed you guys."

"I'm glad you're here. Of course it'd be better if the circumstances were a little different."

"Yea." Quinn put her hand on her stomach and tears ran down her face.

"Oh honey I didn't mean to make you cry." Rachel apologized.

"It's not you, I'm just very emotional."

"Q, stress is not good for the baby." Puck said.

"I know."

Rachel saw how sad Quinn was and she wanted to fix that. "How about after breakfast we walk around the city?"

Quinn smiled and kept eating. "That sounds like a plan."

"I can't go with you guys. I have rehearsal and then a gig but after, I'll come over." Puck said.

"Thanks guys." Quinn smiled.

"No problem honey. What are friends for?" Rachel winked at her.

Puck finished eating, washed his dish, then hugged and kissed Quinn on the cheek and kissed Rachel forehead and left. Rachel grabbed both her and Quinn's plate and started to wash them.

They dressed and headed out to the city.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two weeks later...

Rachel tried to keep Quinn busy as much as she could. In the beginning of the day Quinn had a lot of energy but then after four hours, she started to whine down. They went to eat at one of Rachel favorites little diners. It wasn't full that day so they were able to find a booth on the back, away from prying ears. Rachel was texting on her phone oblivious to the people staring at her but Quinn noticed. "Rach everyone is staring at you."

Rachel looked up from her phone eying everyone in the diner and sure enough people were trying to be discreet while looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Quinn. "I'm used to it."

"I can't believe how famous you've become in such short amount of time."

"Yea all I had to do is move here and everything just followed through."

"So tell me how you and Puck became sex buddies."

The waiter came to their table, they gave him the order and walked away.

"Okay so you remember when he was living with his girlfriend in Brooklyn?" Quinn nodded and Rachel continued. "Well they were very much in love and were gonna get married and everything."

"Right I remember" said Quinn.

"So a year and a half after they moved, I moved here too. And we would hang out a couple of times but it wasn't the same. So I just focused on work and auditions and a bunch of little things that would help my career."

"Right," said Quinn as the waiter came back with their drinks and food.

"Next thing I know, Noah shows up at my apartment at 4 in the morning drunk as you know what and obviously upset. He told me that Alice, his girlfriend/fiancé, walked out on him with no explanation whatsoever."

"Oh my God, I didn't know," said Quinn.

"I was so mad at Alice and felt so bad for Noah, so you know I took out the alcohol that I barely used and we got plastered. Next thing I know we wake up with a hangover and completely naked in my bed."

Quinn laughed. "Oh my God."

Rachel chuckled. "I know. We had no memory of it yet we knew it had happened. So you know we don't make it a big deal and go about our lives you know, hanging out, working a lot and just whatever. So six months passes and guess who shows up out of the blue?"

"No way," Quinn's eyes widened.

"Yes. Noah was over at my place and that's where Alice appeared. He wanted a second chance. She said she didn't know what had come over her and freaked out for no reason."

"The nerve."

"Tell me about it."

**FLASHBACK**

_Rachel had her arms crossed while she watched a shocked Puck glaring at Alice who stood by the doorway._

_"You freaked out and want another chance?" asked Puck in disbelief._

_"Yes. Honey I love you so much but I just don't know. I needed some time for myself to think and…"_

_"Get out," Puck glared at her with so much venom._

_"What?" Alice asked shocked._

_"Alice get the fuck out." Puck spit out._

_"Baby…"_

_"Don't baby me. You have some nerve. You left me six months ago without any explanation. Me, your fiancé. We were going to get married by the end of the month and now you want a second chance? I already sent letters apologizing and explaining why there wasn't going to be a wedding. How do you think that made me feel?"_

_"You cancelled everything?" Alice asked in disbelief._

_"How the hell was I going to know you were coming back?"_

_"Because I love you and you love me. I didn't think you would give up on us that quickly."_

_"Just leave okay? I have nothing else to say to you."_

_Alice looked at Rachel but she just looked at her with such disappointment that she sighed and nodded. She looked at Puck one more time and whispered "I'm sorry" and walked away._

_Puck slammed the door and exhaled loudly. Rachel didn't say anything yet just waiting to see if he was going to speak. After minutes passed she broke the silence, "I'll get the alcohol."_

_An hour later, Puck and Rachel were tipsy but not drunk yet. They were seating on the couch looking at the television, which was on low volume at the moment. She looked at him and felt bad. "I'm so sorry Noah."_

_"It's okay Rae," he said as he took a gulp from the bottle of wine._

_"Are you really done with her?" she took the bottle from him and took a sip._

_"Of course. Why?"_

_"Well you two were together for a long time. I just think you need to think things through and maybe give her a second chance."_

_"I had already given her a second chance. She doesn't deserve anything from me anymore," he took the bottle and drank the last of it. "Darn we are done."_

_"I think I have some more, let me go check," she said as she stood up but before she could walk away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him until she fell on his lap. "What are you doing?"_

_"Let's fuck."_

_Her eyes widened and her mouth was opened but nothing came out. "Uh…"_

_"Did you hear what I said?"_

_She cleared her throat and licked her lips. "Yes I heard you."_

_"So?"_

_"You're drunk"_

_"I'm not drunk"_

_"Noah…"_

_"Don't you want to?"_

_"Noah you're hurt right now."_

_"Exactly and if we have sex I'll feel better"_

_She scoffed and laughed a little. "Yea right," she gasped when he moved her so that she was straddling him now and could feel his erection against her. "Are you serious?"_

_"Yes"_

_She looked at him trying to see if he was serious or joking. When she saw that he was completely serious she couldn't believe it. Her best friend wanted to have sex with her. There were no feelings of love between each other except friendship love and honestly it had been a long time since she had sex, well before him six months ago, and that didn't count because they did not remember it. "Fine but…"_

_"No buts," he grinned as he closed the space between them and kissed her hard on the lips. He groaned as soon as she opened her mouth giving him entrance and her hips moved against his erection. When air was necessary, they pulled apart. He removed her shirt and bra and then removed his shirt then they removed the rest of their clothes and next thing they knew, she was riding him like there was no tomorrow._

_"Fuck Noah," she moaned as she kept moving against him. She moved her hand between them and rubbed her clit._

_Puck looked down and groaned seeing her touch herself as she fucked him. "Rae."_

_"I'm gonna come," she moaned loudly._

_"Fuck you're amazing," he said as he gripped her hips and took turns sucking on her nipples. After a couple of more thrusts, they both came hard against each other. _

_They moved a little bit more as they came back from their high and then finally look at each other. _

_"I can't believe we just did that," Rachel took a deep breath and looked between them not believing he was inside her and they had had sex._

_"That was awesome," he said with his head resting on the couch and his eyes closed, then he opened them and looked at her naked body for the first time. "You're really beautiful Rach."_

_"You don't have to do this," she said as she moved off him._

_"Do what?"_

_"Say stuff like that after we had sex."_

_"But it's true. Even now since I know what you look like naked."_

_She started to get dressed and he stood up and held her hands. "Hey it's just sex right? We don't have to make this a big deal or anything," he said reassuring her and she nodded._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So after that day it just became a thing between us whenever we needed a release."

Quinn was amused. "Wow"

"Yep"

After they finished eating, they decided to go to the hospital to make an appointment since they were close to Rachel's place.

After they made an appointment and met Rachel friend they went back to the penthouse.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn sat on the living room and as soon as she turned the TV on she fell asleep. Rachel put a blanket over Quinn's body and headed to cook dinner while making a couple of business calls. After the business calls, her phone rang and she smiled when she saw it was Puck.

"Hey. I'm just making dinner. She's sleeping right now. When are you getting here?"

_"That's why I'm calling. I'm going out with the boys tonight." _She got serious and shook her head in annoyance. _"Rae?"_

"Yea?"

_"Are you mad?"_

"Noah I thought we were in this together. She needs us. You told me yourself."

_"I am. We are."_

"Really? Cause this is the fourth time you are cancelling on us."

_"I have a life too okay? I'm going out if I want. You would understand it if you weren't to caught up in Quinn and her baby."_

"What do you mean?"

She heard him scoff. _"What I mean is you haven't had a night out without her or without talking about the baby."_

"Is that such a bad thing? I'm trying to help our friend when no one else has."

_"Whatever. You do what you want."_

"I will."

Quinn woke up and noticed it was a little later than she thought. She smelled something delicious and walked over to the kitchen.

_"I'll see you later okay?"_

"You know what? Why don't you stay in your loft for a while, remember that place?"

_"Rae don't be like that. I didn't say I wasn't gonna come over tonight. I was just gonna come later than usual. You don't have to be such a bitch when you don't get your way."_

"Fuck you. Don't bother coming here at all. If you want some pussy get it somewhere else. Or better yet why don't you fuck one of your male friends, try that for a change."

_"R…" _She hung up the phone and then turned it off.

Rachel was finishing cooking when she saw Quinn walking in. "Hey sleepy head"

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours."

"Damn and I'm still tired."

"It's normal. You'll be tired for a while. I made dinner it's not to heavy so that you can go straight to bed."

"Thanks."

Rachel was putting the food on the plates. Quinn noticed Rachel looked upset and now she probably knew the argument happened for real and not in her dreams.

"Rach you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"Did you have fight?" Quinn grabbed her plate.

"Yes. But it's fine don't worry about it" Rachel put her plate down on her side.

"I don't want you two fighting about me"

"Don't worry about it okay?" Rachel smiled and she brought two glasses of water.

Quinn sighed knowing Rachel didn't want to talk about this any further so she just dropped it for now.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Smut!**

**Don't own anything so don't sue ;p**

,,,,,,,,,,

A week later…

Rachel walked into the house with a bunch of bags and Quinn walked out of her room and noticed it. "Rach what in the world?" Quinn smiled.

"I couldn't help it. I was done with filming earlier than I thought and when I passed these cute baby stores, I had to buy some stuff. Here take a look."

Rachel put the bags down in the kitchen table and Quinn started taking things out and gasping with awe. "This is so cute."

"Isn't it? Your baby is going to be the best looking baby in Manhattan," she winked.

Quinn laughed. "You're crazy."

"You love me anyways."

Quinn smiled shaking her head and she kept looking through the stuff Rachel bought. "Rach it's been a week since you've talked to him."

"I know," Rachel said knowingly. "He's busy with his stuff and I'm busy with mine."

"Bullshit Rachel, you two fought over me and the baby and now you two aren't speaking. This is ludicrous. You two are inseparable and now that I'm here and because you two are fucking stubborn, you won't talk to each other."

Rachel sighed dropping her shoulders. "Look yes we had an argument and he said some things and I said some things. We just need time to cool off."

"A week is not enough time to cool off?"

"Please Q drop it."

Quinn shook her head. "Fine"

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, Rachel was in her robe while drying her hair with a small towel when she heard muffled noises and walked out of her bedroom.

"You need to make it right"

Rachel heard it and then saw Quinn and Puck speaking by the entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"You two are making this right. I'm going for a walk."

"Quinn."

"Nope I'm a grown adult and you two need to talk. Goodbye," Quinn walked out leaving an awkward silence between them.

Rachel glared at Puck. "I have nothing to say to you."

She started to walk away from him and but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him standing only inches away from each other. "Stop being a bitch."

She pushed away from him. "You're an asshole."

"I know." He started walking towards her and she started backing away from him until she was against the wall next to the door. "And you know I'm right. You're just to fucking stubborn to admit it." He added.

She rolled her eyes. "She's our best friend. She needs us."

"Yes she does but not all the fucking time Rae." He said as he closed the gap between their bodies.

Her eyes widened when she felt his erection pressed against her. "You have got to be kidding me," she said as she tried pushing him away from him.

"You're in a fucking towel naked underneath all damp and sexy as fuck plus I haven't had you in a week. Of course I'm hard," he smirked licking his lips.

She scoffed in disbelief and tried pushing him away. "Get away from me."

"No. You need to stop trying to control somebody else's life all the fucking time."

"Don't tell me what to do," she was fuming. Here they were fighting yet both totally turned on. How is that even possible?

"Tell me I'm right and we can move on from this," he said as he leered at her.

"No. You don't need any more boost in your ego."

"Oh so you admit I'm right," he smirked.

"I didn't say that. Now get away from me you perv," she said as she tried pushing him away from her.

He grabbed her hands that were on his chest trying to push him away and moved them above her head and held them there with one hand while the other rested on the wall next to her. "Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?"

"Why do you have to be such a fucking asshole?" she glared. If looks could kill he would be dead right this instant.

He chuckled. "Rae you turned on right now?"

"No," she said defensively.

"No?" He asked as his unoccupied hand moved to her robe teasing the top where he knew if he pulled down he could see her breasts.

"No."

"So if I run my fingers between your pussy lips, I won't feel you dripping?"

"No. Let me go."

"Rae, you shouldn't lie. It's unbecoming of you." He smirked when he moved one side of the top of her robe exposing her breast. "Mmm see? Nipple hard. I bet the other one is just as hard," he licked his lips.

Rachel's breathing was getting shallower as his hand moved down her robe opening it a little and teasing the inside of her thigh. "Stop," she whispered.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked as his hand stayed in the same place teasing her and he could feel how hot she was between her legs.

"Damn it Noah, you don't play fair," she said huskily.

He let her hands go knowing she wasn't going to move away from him now. He moved his hands to the top of her robe and opened it roughly making her gasp at the force.

"God I miss these," he said as he looked at her breasts lasciviously.

"We are not done talking about this," she said as her chest heaved.

He smirked as he leaned in and stopped by her ear. "Yes we are," he licked and nipped the lobe making her moan.

"Noah," she whispered.

He started kissing her down her neck, across her collarbone until he went down and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck," she whispered.

He smiled against her nipple and then switched to the other one. He switched back and forth with her nipples, biting, sucking and nipping making her crazy. When he felt he gave them enough attention, he finally looked at her again.

She got goosebumps at the way he was looking at her. She licked her lips and that did it. He crashed his lips with her in a searing kiss. She moaned and opened her mouth to let him in and they kissed hard and rough teeth clashing and everything.

While they kissed, his hand moved down to untie the knot on her robe and opened it revealing a naked Rachel in front of him. He had to stop kissing her to look her up and down a few times. "Fuck I missed your body."

"You're over dressed," she was so turned on she didn't even recognized her voice.

"Then do something about it," he said.

She removed his shirt and then quickly started on his jeans. When she pushed his jeans down she got on her knees and noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear. She looked up and arched an eyebrow.

"You know me. One less barrier the better," he groaned when she took him in her mouth. "Fuck Rae," he grabbed her hair as she moved her head back and forth fucking him with her mouth. He was so close to coming he had to push her head away. "Stop or this will be over before it was even started."

She moved up and shrugged her robe off her body. "I need you inside me. We can do foreplay later." She said as he stroked himself.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. With one swift move he was inside her to the hilt. "Fuck so tight baby."

"Fuck me Noah. So good."

He started thrusting hard and fast not bothering with sweet words and loving touches. This was going to be hard and rough and well let's just say this was their make up sex. And you know what they say about make up sex. They are the best.

"You're pussy should be illegal and it's all mine," he growled as he pounded into her as hard and as rough as he has ever done. "Tell me baby whose juicy pussy is this?"

"Noah," she moaned just thinking about it.

"Tell me whose pussy belongs to me," he groaned feeling her wetter around him.

"Mine."

"Say it," he growled thrusting hard and rough.

"My pussy is yours. Oh God. My pussy belongs to you. Fuck I'm so close Noah!"

"Fuck, come baby," he groaned loudly.

"Yes I'm coming," she screamed as she let go around him and he followed right after her both saying the other's name. He kept thrusting as they both came back down from their high. With him still inside her, he walked them to the family room and he sat with her straddling him.

He wasn't hard inside her but he felt so fucking good in there and he wasn't going to pull out until she said the word.

She looked at him and sighed. "You're right."

"What?" he was still feeling the aftershock that it took him a while to get what she was saying. "No Rae, I was way out of line and I'm sorry. I guess I was just jealous at the amount of time you were spending with her and not enough time with me."

She moved so he could pull out but she still stayed straddling him with her pussy still pressed against his flaccid member. "I'm sorry Noah."

"Rae does this have something to do with not having a baby when we had the chance to?" he asked as he caressed her back.

She nodded. "I wanted to wait because of our careers but I don't think deep down I ever stopped wanting kids."

"Do you want to now?"

"No well yes but we have Quinn and her baby is due in months. I don't want to be selfish and take the attention away from her."

"I understand. But it's her baby you know that right? In the end she's the mom and you are auntie Rachel."

She smiled softly. "I know. I guess I got carried away."

"It's okay. For what it's worth you had all the right intentions," he smiled softly reassuring her.

"Thanks," she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "I missed you."

"Me too."

"Did you sleep with other people? I mean I know we aren't exclusive or anything and when I said… I didn't mean it."

"Nah. They wouldn't compare to you."

She grinned and shook her head. "Good"

"Rae?"

"Yea?" she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm gonna make you come again and again all day long"

"We do have to make up for this whole week," she grinned and he smirked.

When Quinn arrived home later that day, she smiled shaking her head as she heard moaning and groaning noises from her best friends in the room. A job well done.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N. Hello my beautiful fellow readers! I am happy to inform that I was told that ff is not going to erase the smut stories anymore. I am so glad cause I was upset that I had to erase my other stories that you all loved and for that I lost all the awesome reviews. So now I will be posting them once again. Yay! things are finally back to normal… I hope ;) Anyway I have updated this story so from the beginning everything is as it should be. Phew wow I'm done talking now. Thank you for reading this AN and now without much further a do. Here's the next update ;D**_

_**Warning: Smut!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, Quinn sat at the table and Rachel put the plate of food in front of her. Rachel started cooking her own breakfast now.

"So things are good now from what I heard yesterday, last night and this morning?" Quinn asked as she took a bite.

Rachel chuckled. "Yes. Things are good. We talked and we made up."

"See are you happy I meddled in your life?" Quinn smiled.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "Yes thank you." Her cell phone rang and she answered. "Yea."

"_Hey I can't come over tonight."_

"It's okay. I'll let her know. How was the show?"

"_It was fine."_

"I can tell how much you love your job." She said sarcastically.

"_I do. It's just the same thing all the time. You know the money is ridiculously good but ugh. I can't wait to start my real singing career."_

"Me too." Then she shivered when he changed his tone.

"_Are you gonna miss me?"_

Rachel turned away from Quinn trying to be quiet as she served herself. "One part of you I will definitely miss. Wait, no make that three."

Quinn noticed how seductive Rachel voice changed when she said that and shook her head in amazement.

"_Baby don't tease like that."_

"I'm doing no such thing."

"_Fuck, I hate rehearsals."_

"Think of it as something to look forward to."

"_Rach your fucking body, your pussy is something I look forward to. Tonight think of what I did to you last night against the mirror and look forward to that."_

She moaned and heard Quinn snickered by the table. She cleared her throat and tried to end the phone call. "I have to go."

"_Okay tell Quinn I'll see her later."_

"I will."

"_And I'll see all of you later too."_

"Bye." She hung up and joined Quinn at the table. She saw Quinn was looking at her. "What?"

Quinn chuckled. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"How can you guys want each other so badly? I don't know what he said but you were ready to jump him through the phone."

"No I wasn't."

"Rach yes you were."

Rachel rolled her eyes and started to eat. The rest of the night went smoothly. Quinn went to her room and Rachel cleaned up the kitchen.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had her computer on her lap looking at baby stuff and planning things Quinn had to do. She knew Quinn could very well do everything for herself but Rachel cared about her more than anything and just wanted to be there as a back up plan.

Then a couple of minutes later, she heard the door open and close and smiled knowing whom it was. She quickly shut the computer off and laid on her side acting as if she was sleeping already, it was late after all.

She knew every move he was making. He was putting his bag down to the side, then removed his clothes and got in the bed spooning her. She loved the way his naked body felt against her own.

He moved his hand inside her shirt, cupping a bare breast and kissed her shoulder. She was taken aback. She could feel him semi pressed against her but he did nothing else. She was a little confused because usually he wakes her up and has sex with her but when she heard his deep breathing she knew he fell asleep.

She felt bad because they probably worked him hard tonight. Then she realized he could have gone home and sleep there but instead he chose to sleep next to her.

She relaxed in his arms and fell asleep soon after.

In the morning, when Rachel opened her eyes, she felt he was still pressed against her and sound asleep. She smiled and let him sleep as she headed to the bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel saw Quinn watching TV while drinking a beverage. "Morning."

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Okay I guess. I felt a little sick but luckily I didn't throw up."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You won't. Can you please let me know the next time you don't feel good?"

"Fine."

"Good. So listen I forgot to tell you I have a charity event to go to today. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yea I'll be fine. So what's the charity about?"

"Drew wants to raise money for a shelter were young gay kids can go there when they have no where else to go."

"Drew?"

"Drew Barrymore."

Quinn's eyes widened. "No way. You're friends with Drew freaking Barrymore?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yes."

"Since when?"

"A couple of years ago. We met at the Golden Globes and hit it off right away. We are actually looking to do a movie together."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Rach oh my God!"

"It's no big deal."

"Yea not for you. How many famous people do you know?"

"A couple."

"A couple my ass. If you ever get to snoop in her phone you'd be amazed who is in it." He walked over to Rachel, whispered "Morning baby," and kissed her on the cheek. This didn't go unnoticed by their friend who smiled knowingly.

"I didn't know you stayed over. Meaning I didn't hear any noises last night."

Rachel rolled her eyes and Puck chuckled. "Very funny."

"We just slept."

"Okay what I don't get is how you just don't move in. You're here when you're not working."

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we never thought about it."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go and get ready."

They watched her walk away.

"Okay seriously what's going on with you two? I mean if you stayed over last night and didn't have sex with her then it clearly means more than just sex between you two."

"Q stop over analyzing. It is normal for two best friends to screw each other and not have romantic feelings."

"Whatever you say."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was putting on make up after curling her air a little to give it a bit of more volume than she already had. After hair and make up was done she put on her dress and shoes.

It was a Gold Cocktail Dress, High-cut Neckline, Loose Bodice, Puffed Full Length Sleeve, Full Exposed Back, 100% Silk Charmeuse, gold color pumps and for the final touch a gold bracelet on her right wrist.

When she turned around she saw Puck looking at her with extreme lust in his eyes. She got goosebumps from his heated gaze and exhaled not knowing she had stopped breathing for a second. She grabbed her hand purse and started to walk out of the closet passing him, grazing her breasts on his arms.

Rachel was going to keep walking when Puck grabbed her; he pulled her towards him pressing his naked chest against her dress. She smirked and licked her lips.

"I have to go."

"You look ridiculously hot in that dress."

"I knew you were gonna like it."

"I'll love it even more off you."

"Maybe you'll get to do that when I come back." She smiled. "It's too bad you can't come to the charity. Drew would have loved to see you."

He groaned as she pressed her chest closely to him. He gripped her hips and leaned in licking her earlobe. "Yea to bad. Tell her hello from me." He whispered.

She had goosebumps again. "I have to go."

"I'll see you when you get home tonight."

He kissed her cheek and let her go. He got himself together and watched her walk away with the confidence he loved about her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn's eyes widened when she saw Rachel walk passed her. "Rach you look hot."

"Thanks. Don't wait up."

"I won't."

Rachel winked and left.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel arrived just in time for the red carpet. It was an all day event. Everyone who is everyone was there. All the stars that cared about this subject were there. After walking down the carpet as the paparazzi took pictures and talked to a few reporters she went inside and saw Drew Barrymore.

,,,,,,,,,,

They hugged and kissed both excited about the event. People were already donating money. There where a couple of people who were going to sing and do other performances. Rachel sat at the same table with Drew and waited for the host to begin the charity. Everyone started to eat and talk amongst them enjoying the charity.

A couple of hours later, everyone was fed and drinks started to pass around as the performers started to get ready.

As the first performer started to sing, Rachel felt her phone vibrating. She looked at it and her heart started to beat three times faster.

_"I'm counting the hours until u cum back"_

She smiled but ignored the text paying attention to the performances. Then her phone vibrated again. She opened it and gasped. Drew looked her way and asked if she was okay and Rachel just nodded. She had three more texts in her phone.

_"I can't wait for u to use ur tongue on my cock"_

_"I want to touch u nd play with u"_

_"I have a plan for when u cum later"_

She took a deep breath and closed the phone again. A couple of minutes later, she was getting ready to sing. She did an awesome job and thanked every one for donating and for Drew to start this charity.

She came back to the table and hugged Drew. They talked for a couple of minutes and then when the performances began again, they stopped talking and she felt her phone vibrate. She saw that she had ten text messages.

_"I'm gonna tease u slowly and softly until u start begging me to stop"_

_"My thumb rubbing ur clit while three fingers pump in nd out in a quick pace"_

She couldn't believe this was happening. He had never sent dirty text to her and she was weirdly getting turned on.

_"When u cum, I move down ur body until my mouth is close to ur wet dripping cunt"_

_"My cock is so hard and in my hand thinking about ur lips mouth nd pussy"_

She needed to go to the bathroom asap she was so turned on she didn't know what to do with herself but she couldn't move from the seat.

_"I know u feel hot right now"_

_"I bet u want to rub ur clit nd find release, don't u?"_

_"I'm gonna fuck u so hard"_

_"It's gonna be fucking epic when u scream my name as I make u cum with my tongue nd then my cock"_

_"Fuck Rae..."_

_"Cumming"_

Her heart was pounding so hard and she almost creamed her panties but she had to control herself since she was in public but if she was honest with herself she was dripping.

Drew smirked watching Rachel breathing a little hard while biting her lower lip. She nudges her shoulder with her and winked. Rachel was a little embarrassed knowing Drew could tell what was going on. She smiled a little and rolled her eyes. Drew told her it was okay cause Will, her husband, was doing the same thing.

The rest of the night went on smoothly. Rachel was happy because Drew was happy and excited.

Finally she got in the car she rented and the driver took her back home.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was on Rachel's bed watching a movie when he heard his phone vibrate.

_"I can't wait to be with you."_

He smirked and got semi hard.

_"I'm so wet I had to remove my panties."_

"Fuck..." he groaned.

_"Can't wait for your cock to be deep inside my dripping pussy."_

_"I need your tongue your fingers your cock."_

_"Fuck Noah I need you so fucking much."_

His cock was so hard he had to rub a little but didn't want to come yet.

_"You know what I need and I'm getting wetter just thinking about it."_

He pulled out his cock from his boxer briefs and started stroking.

_"My nipples are so hard right now."_

_"I'm teasing my thighs and getting wetter thinking of you."_

_"My pussy is pulsing just thinking about what your gonna do to me when I get there."_

He kept reading that last one rubbing a little harder teasing the head of his penis as he was getting closer and closer but not wanting to come until he was inside her.

He was so close he didn't hear the front door open and close. Next thing he knows, Rachel is standing inside her room and he doesn't remember her opening and closing the bedroom door. His eyes moved down her body while he kept touching himself gripping a little harder groaning.

"Hi." She smiled as she walked to the edge of the bed.

"Hi." He smirked and moved one hand underneath her dress and to find nothing but skin as he felt her dripping and hot. "Fuck you weren't kidding."

"You need to fuck me now."

She said it so seriously like it was the most important thing ever. He chuckled and removed her dress leaving her in nothing but her heels. He pulled her towards him and they turned so she was underneath him and without a beat he pushed hard inside her making her cry out in pleasure.

"Noah!"

He moved hard and fast moving her legs all the way to her shoulders so he could hit all the spots and be deeper.

"Oh my God." She moaned.

He pulled out making her whimper but he turned her around brazing herself on her hands and knees and he thrust harder than before and faster than he had before. He fucked her so hard she was not going to last soon. He grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples roughly just like she loved. She moved her hand between them and rubbed her clit fast and hard just like he was doing with his cock. He saw that and groaned.

"Fuck Rae."

"I'm gonna come I'm gonna come I'm gonna come..." she started chatting beyond arousal.

He gripped her ass and pump even harder if that was possible and after a few thrusts she was gone. She cried in release her body giving up lying breathless on her pillow as he came hard inside her as well.

He stayed on top of her for a while rubbing and caressing any skin he could reach while he was still inside her. When he became flaccid he pulled out and lay next to her trying to breath evenly.

He looked over to her and chuckled as he took in her position. Her ass was still a bit raised, arms opened and to her sides, hair messy everywhere, breathing hard and her skin glowing from the sweat. Beautiful and blissfully fucked.

He caressed her ass, squeezing each cheek and then moving down to her pussy lips feeling her still wet and pulsing. She moaned when she felt his fingers playing with her and pushed a finger inside her. He heard her gasp. He knew she was still very much sensitive after her orgasm.

He moved to the side so he could be closer pressing his body to hers while he played with her pussy lips. She turned her head to look at him and smiled when he kissed her neck and shoulders as he pushed a second finger making her moan. His fingers moved at a rapid pace as he looked at her face knowing she was gonna let go any moment. He added another finger and when he pressed her clit she came hard.

"Noah..." she whispered.

"Fuck that was hot." He smiled and watched as she tried to come back down from her high. "I love making you come."

She turned to her side exposing her breasts to him while she rested her hand on his waist. "Me too." She closed her eyes for a second trying to compose herself and then opened them once again to see his sincere smile. "You know Drew knows I received dirty texts tonight."

"Good. Maybe she'll join in one day." He chuckled.

Her eyes widened and her mouth was open in shock. "Noah."

He chuckled and moved his hand to her waist enjoying the view of her breasts and pussy. "So how was the charity?"

"It was so good. We raised a little over a million dollars. You can imagine how happy Drew was."

"That's awesome. It's gonna mean a lot for all those kids."

"I know."

He moved her closer to him so his thigh could move between her legs and feeling her pussy wet on his thigh. She rolled her eyes cause she knew he loved her pussy. Like she thought it wasn't normal how much he loved her pussy. And don't even get her started on her breasts, and her ass, and every other part of her body.

"I've been thinking..."

"Did it hurt?" she smirked.

He pinched her side making her squeal. "Anyway, something Q said about living together."

She was taken aback at that. "Noah…"

"Hear me out, I'm here when I'm not working so why should I pay for a loft that is unused?"

"Noah this is different."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just think it would feel different. What if you find someone or I find someone and… it'd be to weird."

"Rae we haven't been with anyone in a long time. It's just been you and me."

"But it's just fucking. What if...?"

"Rach just think about it."

"I will."

He moved closer so he could kiss her. She kissed him back and they started to kiss passionately when they heard a noise.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Rachel got off the bed and put her robe on while Puck put on his boxer briefs.

They looked around the penthouse and everything seemed fine until they heard puking noises in Quinn's room.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A fast update cool huh?**_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**Warning: SMUT!**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn came home later that evening and noticed that the penthouse was empty. She walked towards her friend's room and knocked. "Guys?" Quinn asked.

"Come in."

Quinn opened the door and her eyes widened. "Oh sorry," she was about to close the door but was stopped.

Rachel and Puck were naked on the bed with the sheets over them and watching a movie. "It's okay Q," Rachel said.

"Guess what?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"What?" Rachel and Puck smiled.

"I got a job!"

"That's great!" Rachel said.

"Where?" Puck asked.

"At a 24 hour diner two blocks from here."

"That's awesome!"

"I know. I start tomorrow."

"Cool!" Rachel smiled.

Quinn started walking to her room but was stopped.

"Don't forget you're appointment tomorrow." Puck said.

"I won't." Quinn smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn went to lay down after an exhausting day. Rachel and Puck were more excited then her with the pregnancy. They never missed an appointment or the three of them went shopping together to buy stuff for the baby.

Months later, Rachel and Puck were working a lot but at the same time tried finding time to spend it with Quinn.

Rachel and Quinn were holding grocery bags. Quinn was showing a lot more. She noticed Rachel was deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yea why?"

"Well, the fact that I haven't heard noises in a while. He moved in months ago and is sleeping next to you and there are no noises. What's wrong with that picture?" Quinn smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Quinn we need to control ourselves. You are part of our family now and it's not right for us having sex all the time with you ears away. That's just too weird." Rachel shook her head in disgust.

Quinn raised an eyebrow once again. "Honey, I have headphones that suppress all that."

"But you shouldn't have to if you live here with us." Rachel said.

"Honey, give him some loving please. He is miserable. He likes being with you so give it to him." Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Fine but can we stop talking about this?"

"Okay." Quinn chuckled as they walked out of the elevator and towards the apartment.

Rachel was in deep thought as she unlocked the door. "Hey listen Q I wanted to ask you and please don't get mad."

Quinn walked in first followed by Rachel locking the door. "What's up?"

"Are you okay working at the diner? I know it's been a couple of months but I want you to know that if it's to much you don't have to work there." Rachel finally admitted. She felt a little better for telling her best friend what she was thinking for a long time.

Quinn sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she put the groceries away. "I'm fine Rach. I mean yea it's not what I have envisioned working at this age but I'm pregnant and who would hire someone who's about to give birth as a Realtor?" Rachel felt bad for her best friend and was about to speak but Quinn held her hand up. "I'm okay really. Once I have the baby then I'll get my NY license and I'll be able to do what I do best."

"Okay just promise me that if you can't handle the diner it's okay to quit cause I prefer you taking care of yourself and the baby instead of being on your feet for hours a day." Rachel said seriously.

Quinn smiled and walked to Rachel hugging her. "I will. Thank you Rach"

Rachel smiled. "Okay. Let's start dinner."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and saw Puck already on his side with his eyes closed. She had gotten home tired and later than him working but now that she looked at him all the exhaustion was beginning to fade. She did miss him. They were good when they were together intimately. And she loved him for being respectful and controlling his urges. She's not going to lie. She had to control herself every time she was near him too.

She got under the covers and moved close to him so she could spoon him. She felt him stir a little but nothing. She kissed his neck and then his ear and he turned so he could face her but he still had his eyes closed resting. Her hand caressed his nose, cheeks, lips, neck, chest; abs, waist and finally her favorite destination, which made him, open his eyes. Her hand moved further down rubbing his cock slowly.

She smiled cause even when he was sleeping he was always hard even whispering her names sometimes. He opened his eyes and met hers as she kept rubbing him slowly yet firmly. "Rae stop."

"Why?" she asked huskily.

"You know why? Are you gonna break your own rules?" he asked as he moved his hand to her waist.

"I don't care anymore." She squeezed a little more making him hiss and close his eyes. "I miss you inside me."

"Me too." He moved his hand to her waist the sheets moving down a little and licked his lips when he saw she was naked. "You're naked." Stating the obvious.

She bit her bottom lip. "Clothes are over rated in bed."

He smiled and moved closer. "What about...?"

"It's fine. Please." He moved his hand so he could cup her pussy feeling her wet. He moved two fingers up and down her slit and when she moved her leg on top of his he pushed his fingers inside her making her sigh in relief. "Your fingers feel really good." She moaned.

"Yea?" He added two more and her eyes widened. "How about now?"

She nodded and moved her hips with his movements. She kept massaging him faster and harder as he fucked her hand. "Baby stop I wanna come inside you."

She stopped moving her hand but pulled him towards her so their bodies were touching completely, his cock rubbing her pussy lips but not pushing in.

"Please Noah."

"What do you want?" he asked while teasing her.

She moaned. "You. All of you."

"Say it baby."

"Fuck me."

He pushed inside her making her moan in pleasure. "You're so tight. Fuck." He moved so he lay on his back and she straddled him. "Ride me."

She started moving back and forth up and down while he caressed her thighs, stomach, and breasts. He stayed pinching and rubbing them for a while and then moved to caress her neck. He pulled her towards him so he could kiss her as she kept riding him. He pushed his hips up as well but just loved the way she took control. He moved her hair to the side over one shoulder and she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He loved watching her when they fucked. She was so different from when she was focused on her career. It's like she just wanted to feel and let go.

"So good." She moaned.

He groaned. "Baby you feel amazing."

She leaned down again to press her breasts against his chest while she kissed him again. He sat up and the new position made her gasps and smiles. She kept rocking against him as he caressed her back and meeting his thrust with her movements.

"Hi." He smirked.

"Hi." She kept moving against him and he did the same prolonging the orgasm.

They just loved being connected and nothing and no one could say or do anything right now to break them apart.

"Are you going to make me come?" she bit her bottom lip looking at him through her eyelashes as she kept riding him.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard baby."

She kissed him nipping his lower lip. "Make me come." He gripped her hips and bit between her neck and collarbone. "Oh God! Please! Yes!"

He took control of the movements as she threw her head back loving the thrusts as he kissed and nipped her neck and any skin he could reach as they fucked seating down. He pressed on her clit just a little and she moaned louder. "You close baby?"

"Yes so close I'm gonna come. Make me come please."

He pressed on her clit harder and faster strokes as he fucked her faster and harder and she screamed his name as she came. "Noah!"

He moved a couple of times and came soon after with her name on his lips. "Rachel!"

They stayed still for a bit her head resting on his shoulder and him caressing her back while they came back from their high. She ran her nails softly up and down his arms and kissed his shoulder one last time and looked at him. He gave her a knowing smile and she rolled her eyes but smiled as well. He kissed her and she got off him looking between their bodies and his flaccid member.

"We made a mess."

"We always make a mess." He smirked.

"True." She chuckled. "I'm gonna take a shower."

He held her wrist before she could get off the bed. "No. Let's sleep and then take a shower together."

She smiled and shook her head lying on the bed next to him so he can spoon her. She sighed in content and closed her eyes as well.

,,,,,,,,,,

It was time to find out the sex of the baby. It seemed that Puck and Rachel were more excited than Quinn but she didn't let on.

The three of them walked into the room and Quinn got on the table. She laid back and watched as the nurse turned on the ultrasound machine, put the gel on Quinn's stomach and the doctor came in and used the wand to move it around the gel.

"Okay let's see what we have here," the doctor said.

Rachel held Puck's hand without removing her eyes from the screen.

"Aha okay you see right here?" the doctor pointed to the screen where the baby appeared. "It's a girl. Congratulations mom," the nurse smiled at Quinn who in returned smiled back. "The baby looks healthy and right on track."

"That's fantastic," Rachel smiled excitedly. She was trying so hard to control her excitement cause she could soft of tell that Quinn wasn't as excited as them.

"Quinn, are you excited?" asked Puck with a wide smile.

Quinn looked at the screen and tears started to fall out as she nodded and whispered, "Yea."

Rachel moved closer to Quinn and held her hand trying to comfort her. She knew this was a lot to take in and she hoped wholeheartedly that Quinn would talk to her about anything she felt or would feel in the next coming months.

**TBC**

R&R please tell me what you think? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY! So a friend of mine told me that ff is still erasing M stories that they would deem inappropriate but I'm still gonna be posting mine. If by any chance I do get erased or deleted then you know where you'll find me. But hopefully they won't delete me ;p We'll just have to wait and see. **_

_**Mistakes are mine.**_

_**Warning: SMUT!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**,,,,,,,,,,**_

They walked into Quinn's room and straight to the bathroom. Quinn was hunched over the toilet throwing up. Rachel kneeled next to her and rubbed her back while Quinn puked. Puck left the bathroom and minutes later he returned with a glass of water. When it looked like she was done, Rachel helped her up and walked to the bed. Quinn laid on the bed and Rachel made sure she was comfortable.

"Stay here while I go change." Rachel told Puck.

He nodded and made sure Quinn was okay and didn't need to puke when Rachel came in wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm gonna stay here with her." Rachel said.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Rachel lay next to Quinn and watched her until sleep won over.

In the morning, Rachel woke up and saw Quinn still sleeping, she got up and saw the trash can unused. At least Quinn didn't get sick again over night.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was making breakfast when he saw Rachel walk in. "Hey how is she doing?"

"She didn't use the trash can so that's a plus."

"Good. I made us some breakfast but she might not want to eat that so I have crackers and ginger ale for her."

"Yea I think that's good. I'll take it to her."

"Okay."

Rachel grabbed a tray and put the crackers and ginger ale on it. She walked away to take it to Quinn.

Puck served two plates of food and put them on the table and then got coffee as well. When he sat down she came back to the kitchen and sat next to him.

"She woke up but decided to stay in bed a little longer."

They started to eat in a comfortable silence. When they were almost finished he broke the silence. "Have you thought about what I said?" he asked as he took a bite.

"You've said a lot of things." She raised and eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Rachel."

"Fine. If that's what you want then it's okay with me. Just promise it won't get weird," she said.

"Promise." She rolled her eyes and drank some of her water. "Hey."

"What?"

"Come here," he said.

She looked at him and knew what he wanted. "Not now Noah."

"I said come here." He smirked.

She sighed and walked over to him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him making her straddle him. She smiled when she felt his arousal and moved her arms around his neck. "We can't do anything here. She could walk out any minute. I feel bad enough she probably hears us at night."

He moved his hands to her face and ran his fingers through her hair moving it back exposing her neck. "Then maybe you need to be quiet."

"Shut up. You love how vocal I am."

"I do." He smirked.

He moved his hips making her groan. He moved one of his hands inside her shirt up to squeeze her bare breast while the other hand moved to her shorts rubbing the outside feeling the dampness and heat.

He groaned. "Fuck you're already wet."

"You always make me wet." She moaned.

"Fuck Rach."

They kissed passionately while his hands caressed and rubbed her, swallowing her moans. They wrestled with their tongues trying to see who would top the other as Rachel ran her hands up and down his neck. He moved the hand on her shorts inside moving his finger up and down her slit. She gasped breaking the kiss and moaned trying to be quiet.

"I need to fuck you."

"Yes please."

Puck smirked and moved to kiss her lips while his hands grazed her breasts and down to squeeze her ass.

"Jeez guys you already had sex last night." Quinn said.

He removed his hands off her although she still stayed straddling him. Rachel rested her forehead on his shoulder taking a deep breath. She looked Quinn's way who was annoyed yet smirking. Rachel got off him making him groan softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not as good as you were seconds ago."

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I see you're feeling a lot better."

Quinn went to the fridge. "Not really, I'm just grabbing a bottled water and heading back to bed. Please try to keep it down." She grabbed the water and walked back to her room.

"She's just jealous she's not getting laid."

Rachel turned around to face him annoyed. "No Noah, we have to stop acting this way. She deserves our respect. We need to focus on her and help her through this tough time."

He got up from his chair and walked up to her leaving a couple of feet between them. "I'm sorry. As much as it's gonna hurt me, I will try to refrain from having my way with you every chance I get."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "That's all I ask. Thanks."

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck moved in two weeks later and quickly got used to a routine. The sex had gone down to once a day and only when Quinn was out of the house looking for work.

Rachel watched Puck put his clothes on his side of the drawers and also in the walk in closet. He would wink at her a couple of times as he did that.

"You don't have much considering what you do," she said looking at the stuff he has.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm spoiled. I don't keep the same clothes for more than a month. But don't worry I give them to goodwill."

"Good," she chuckled.

He chuckled and finished with his clothes.

"I can't believe you moved in and we are sleeping in the same bed."

He smirked and crawled on the bed towards her. "Why?"

"It feels like we're dating."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he kissed the side of her neck. "Stop overanalyzing every single thing that happens between us."

"Fine but…" he kissed her lips not letting her talk again. She kissed him back and moaned into his mouth as he gripped her hips.

They stopped kissing when air became necessary and he removed her shirt then his.

"Rae just go with the flow," he said while removing her pants as she lifted her hips to help him take them off.

"You are so cocky sometimes," she said as she helped him push down his pants.

"You love it and don't you deny it," he smirked as he kissed her neck and kissed his way down her chest, her stomach.

"I wasn't planning on it," she moaned when he blew on her covered core.

"Good now shut up so we can fuck before Quinn get's back from whatever the hell she's doing," he said as he removed her panties.

"She's looking for a job and don't be mean about it," she pushed his boxer briefs down his legs and gripped his cock.

He groaned. "Yes babe," he moved his hips as he caressed the inside of her thighs.

"Don't tease," she moaned as his fingers moved closer to her core but not close enough.

He smirked as he finally pushed two fingers inside her pussy making her arch her back and moan in pleasure. "God I can never get enough of you."

"Me too Noah me too," she moaned as he added a third finger. "Please just fuck me!"

He groaned knowing that she just wanted his cock before they were interrupted so he removed his fingers and positioned between her legs and pushed inside her.

"Fuck yes! Noah oh God!" She moaned as he started thrusting harder and faster.

"So fucking good Rach," he kept fucking her hard and fast as they worked their way to their climax.

She gripped his biceps and then moved around the back until she gripped his ass pushing him harder and deeper inside her making her gasp and moan. "Yes!"

"Come Rae come for me," he said as he fucked her harder and faster as his thumb moved between them and pressed on her clit.

"Noah!" she screamed his name as she came around his cock and after two more thrusts he came inside her.

"Shit," he said as he moved a little bit more until they came back from their high.

She caressed every single part of his body as her breathing evened out. He gave her a peck on the lips and pulled out.

"Mmm so good," she said laying on her back on her pillows one hand resting on her stomach and the other above her head. He smiled looking at her satisfied and happy.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's an update!**

**Mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was six months pregnant when she decided to quit working at the diner.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yes. My back has been hurting after being on my feet for more than four hours walking back and forth. It's taking a toll on me."

"If you are sure then you know I support any decision you make." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled. "Thank you." She was going to walk away when Rachel stopped her.

"Q?"

Quinn turned around. "Yea?"

"Umm do you want this baby?" she finally asked after weeks of debating whether to ask her or not.

Quinn was in shock. "What?"

"I'm sorry please don't be mad." Rachel said quickly seeing the defensive mechanism appear on her best friend.

"How can you ask me that?" Quinn asked with unshed tears. "You know what? Forget it. I'll keep working on that damn diner until my water breaks. I need to save all the money I can before I leave."

"Quinn stop it. I'm sorry I brought this up. It's just you don't seem as excited as we are about the baby. I didn't mean to offend you." Rachel said with tears of her own.

Quinn wiped away the tears and took a deep breath. "I'll quit the diner job but don't you ever question the love for my child. Got it?"

Rachel nodded with tears running down her face as Quinn walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Eight months passed and Quinn was showing a lot. She hated being pregnant and the constant help from her friends. She had been mad at Rachel for a couple of weeks but quickly got over it knowing she needed her best friends help more than she thought. Quinn was always in a mood and wanted the pregnancy to end soon. Anything and everything bothered her and she didn't mean to be a bitch but she was.

Puck and Rachel were focused on Quinn as much as they could and loved watching her belly get bigger and bigger and helped her with all her weird as midnight cravings as well.

They didn't understand why she was cranky and a bitch all the time when they were just trying to help but they went along with it.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was trying to watch TV but instead Rachel was measuring her belly and Puck was taking her temperature. She couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "STOP!"

They both were taken aback from her outburst and just looked at her in awe.

"Q..." Rachel started saying.

"No, you need something else to do. You have been driving me crazy all these months and I can't do it anymore. It's gotten worse. You probably haven't even fucked in months. You need to get a life. Leave me the fuck alone. Jeez!"

The two of them were shocked and wide eyed.

"We're just trying to help." Puck said.

"Well don't!"

They stopped what they were doing and left the living room.

An hour later, they walked back out and Quinn noticed they had changed their clothes.

"We're going out." Rachel said as she grabbed her purse.

"Call us if you need anything." Puck said as he opened the door and closed it after them.

Quinn sighed feeling like shit.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel were walking around Central Park, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying seeing the families walk around and play in the playgrounds. It was December and colder than it had ever been. Puck and Rachel were used to it but it was still cold.

"Is she right? Have we been there too much? All up in her business?" Rachel finally asked.

"She is right about one thing. We haven't had sex in months." Puck said casually drinking his hot chocolate.

Rachel realized Quinn was right. "And we hadn't noticed because we were way to focus on her."

"Yea."

"But we didn't mean to. I'm just so excited and… ugh this sucks. Why did I change my mind on wanting kids? Why couldn't I been her?"

"You told me you changed your mind because you have been busy with movies, premieres, and multiple events that make you way busier."

"I know. I guess," she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just jealous that's all."

"You know we talked about this and when you're ready we can make a baby."

"I know. Thank you."

He moved his arms to wrap around her shoulder pulling her closer to him kissing her on the forehead. "We are still going to be there for her but just as long as she wants us there. The nursery isn't finished. How about we focus on that instead?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Can we head back? I'm freezing my nuts off. We'll just stay in our room."

"Yea good idea. I'm kind of cold too."

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was still in the living room this time laying on the couch when she heard the door open and closed and then saw Puck and Rachel pass her.

"It was too cold." Rachel said as she walked to the room.

"We'll be in our room."

They told her without looking at her and she sighed.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had changed to warm clothes and sat on the bed with the covers on while Puck changed as well. There was a knock on their door and when Puck had his warm clothes on he opened the door. Quinn stood there as she watched Puck walk to the bed and join Rachel. He moved closer to her trying to get warm.

"Is it that cold out there?"

They nodded scooting closer together. Rachel resting against Puck's side and she turned the TV on with the volume low.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean to come of as a bitch. I'm just tired all the time and all I want to do is sleep and she just needs to get out soon."

"No you're right, we were in your space and we didn't notice. We're just real excited." Rachel said.

"Yea so now we are just gonna focus on the nursery and leave you alone." Puck smiled.

"Unless you need us." Rachel added.

"I'm fine. If I need you I'll let you know okay?" Quinn asked. They nodded again. "Okay, good night guys."

"Night Q." Rachel said at the same time Puck said, "Night Quinn."

They watched her close the door behind her. Rachel smiled when she saw that a Christmas movie was on. Not even five minutes passed and they were out like a light.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Time for some fluff & drama… No smut here sorry guys. Btw It's gonna take longer to update cause my internet is acting up… I apologize please forgive me **_

_**Mistakes are mine **_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was nine months pregnant and her due date had passed. Now she was just pissed because the baby didn't want to come out of her. Luckily the doctor had scheduled an appointment to induce her and make her have the baby. She was counting the days. Only two more left.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was putting a couple of toys by the window and Puck was stocking the changing table. When he was finished, he looked at his best friend and smiled. She was standing in the middle of the nursery looking at the crib with her arms crossed and in deep thought.

He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay?" She nodded but didn't say anything. He kissed her neck and whispered. "Rach you know that all you have to do is say the word and we can start trying right?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I know but Quinn is going to need us now more than ever to help her with the baby or until she gets the realtor certification. There is no room for us to have a baby of our own at all right now."

He sighed knowing she was right but he didn't have to like it. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and started kissing her neck again.

She sighed when she felt him getting semi hard against her and looked at him and whispered, "Stop."

"Baby you look so hot in this room making sure everything is in the right place," he said as he grinds his hips against her ass.

She giggled. "You're so weird. This is so inappropriate."

"You love it."

"I do."

They were about to kiss when Quinn came in waddling clearing her throat and they both turned around and he let her go but stayed close to her so their friend couldn't see his semi.

"Guys, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Um I haven't thought of names and was wondering if you would like to pick it."

"Really?" Rachel tried to hide her excitement but was confused as to why Quinn couldn't pick one herself.

"Yea. First and second name, for some reason I can't decide and after all you've done for me, well I'd really appreciate it." Quinn said.

They were shocked but excited at the same time.

"No problem."

"Okay that's all. I'm going to start packing now. We leave at dawn."

"Okay."

They watched her walk away.

"Wow never saw that one coming." Puck said.

"I know right?" Rachel asked curiously.

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that night Rachel was laying on her side and Puck was laying on his both in silence and deep thought. He couldn't stand the quietness anymore so he spoke. "You awake?"

"Yea," she whispered.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"About tomorrow and what's going to happen from now on."

He sighed and turned to face her even though it was pitch black. "I know we talked about this babe but you know that we have to be ready for anything."

"I know," she whispered. "I hate not knowing what's going to happen. I hate not being in control."

"I know." He said softly.

They stayed in silence until they fell asleep. They would be getting up in a couple of hours.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was on the bed waiting to be induced while Puck waited in the corner by the window and Rachel waited on a chair close to the bed. "Are you excited?"

"Lots." Quinn barely smiled.

Rachel noticed how quiet Quinn was being and she didn't even look excited to give birth to her baby girl. She knew she had a reason to had asked her months ago about her feelings towards the baby girl and now that she watches Quinn wanting to get this over with made her feelings increase with worry.

The doctor came into the room with a nurse and the process to induce Quinn began.

Hours later, it still wasn't working.

"God damn it get this baby the fuck out of me!"

So Quinn decided to have a c-section.

Puck watched as he stayed behind and Rachel went with Quinn to the delivery room.

A lot of things were going through his mind. He was excited to see the baby girl. But how long was Quinn going to stay with them? Was she going to find a new place to live? Until one day she decides its not normal for the three of them to live together forever, he's gonna make the best of it.

Rachel would be devastated if Quinn took the baby with her. He knew Rachel gets attached way to easily and this would kill her. Hell she always wanted things too much. They had decided on a name that they had already picked for when they had a baby girl of their own but Quinn meant a lot to them and the baby was going to be like a niece so they had decided on giving the name to Quinn's baby girl instead.

Now he was waiting to see the baby and see how Quinn did and how Rachel was taking in all of this. The night before they had a conversation about this and even though they had talked about it, things are different when Rachel's not going through the birth process, Quinn is. It's different and anything can happen since it's out of their control.

He sighed and then he saw the door opening, it was Rachel with tears in her eyes. His heart was beating with nervousness as she stopped right in front of him.

"She's so beautiful. 9 pounds 9 ounces."

"Wow she's big." He smiled.

"I know. She's so big and beautiful and healthy."

He pulled her towards him while she cried happy tears against his chest. She had never felt like this before. It was the most amazing experience she had ever had. When she saw the doctor pull the baby out she had fallen instantly in love with her. Even though Quinn was being quiet through the whole process, Rachel saw a couple of tears falling.

"When are they coming back?" Puck asked.

"They are closing Quinn back up and the nurses are cleaning the baby."

An hour later, Quinn was brought in sleeping. And another hour passed and that's when they brought the baby girl.

Puck's heart was pounding so hard it felt like his heart was going to fall out any moment. He held her in his arms and immediately fell in love with her. He knew he shouldn't feel this attached to this baby since it wasn't even his but it felt like it was his and Rachel's. He knew this kind of thinking could get him in trouble but at the moment he didn't give one flying fuck. He looked at the baby. Beautiful, light skin, a lot of dark hair and dark eyes, ten fingers, ten toes and quiet. "Is it normal for her to be this quiet?" he asked.

"She's just tired, when she came out of Q she was screaming and crying letting the whole world she had arrived."

"Of course." He chuckled.

Rachel was next to Puck looking at the baby while the baby held her index finger and yawned. Puck and Rachel smiled softly at the baby girl and just kept watching her in awe. They couldn't take their eyes away from the beautiful baby girl.

That's how Quinn saw them when she woke up. "Have you thought of a name?"

They were snapped out of their little baby world and walked over to Quinn. Puck was going to give her the baby but she stopped him. "No. I'm still a little sore."

"Okay."

"Name?" Quinn asked.

"Eliana Barbra Fabray," Puck said.

"It's beautiful." Quinn smiled.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." Rachel smiled.

They all watched Eliana falling asleep on Puck's arms.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two days later, they let the mom and baby leave the hospital. Rachel was a little pissed because since the day Eliana was born Quinn had held her only when she had to breast feed.

"I'm done Rach." Quinn said as soon as she had finished breast-feeding.

Rachel walked into the room annoyed and crossed her arms. "Don't you think you should burp her?"

"No I'm hurting. Please take her." Quinn said without looking at Eliana.

"Quinn…"

"Damn it Rach just take her already." Quinn snapped.

Rachel sighed and picked up Eliana and started to burp her in front of Quinn.

"Can you please leave so that I can take a nap?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn it's been two months since Eliana was born. You shouldn't have any pain whatsoever."

"Why are you being like this? Do you know how I'm feeling? You weren't the one who had a baby. So you don't know shit. So stop telling how I should feel and leave me alone."

Rachel was beyond frustrated and pissed. She was being more of a mom to Eliana, giving her baths and spending time with her and yet Quinn wasn't taking advantage of bonding with her own baby when breast-feeding. Rachel didn't know what to do and she knew she couldn't force Quinn to do anything.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything so don't sue me cause I don't gots the money.**

**Warning: SMUT!**

**Enjoy**

**,,,,,,,,,,**

Puck was already in bed when Rachel walked into their room annoyed. He noticed and stopped reading the baby book. "What's wrong?"

"Something is going on with Quinn."

"Are you still worried because she doesn't want to hold Eliana except for when she's feeding her?"

"Yes that's not normal. Don't get me wrong. I love changing her and playing with her and putting her to sleep, I know you do too. But it's Quinn job. She's the mom."

"Just give her some time."

"Time? It's been three months since Eliana was born. And she has been distant for even longer.

Puck noticed how frustrated she was as she walked to her bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel took off her clothes and put them in the hamper while the water in the shower heated up. She looked at herself in the mirror when she was startled to see Puck watching her from the bathroom door. She didn't notice him leering at her nakedness since she was still worried about the whole situation.

She walked to the shower and started to let the hot water run down her body and she relaxed a little sighing. She felt a cold breeze and when she opened her eyes she saw Puck closing the shower door and joining her.

He turned her around and started to massage her shoulders while the water hit both of them. She moaned in pleasure since she was very tense. He moved his hands down and back up her back massaging her and then running his fingers up and down her back giving her goosebumps.

While one hand stayed on her back the other moved to her ass all the way down to her pussy and she gasped at the feeling of his fingers teasing her entrance. She brazed her herself by putting her hands on the wall as he pushed in one finger inside her. She moaned as he pumped in and out adding another finger as he rubbed her clit.

His other hand moved around her body to cup a breast. He massaged and pinched her nipple hard taking turns going back and forth as he added a third finger inside her. She gasped and moaned loudly while he pumped his fingers in and out fast as he rubbed her clit. She let her head fall back as she came apart moaning his name.

"Noah!" she whispered and moaned.

When he was sure she was able to stand on her own, he turned her around watching her chest heave as he got on his knees and put one of her legs over his shoulder. He teased at first running his tongue up and down her slit still tasting her from her first orgasm. Her back was pressed to the wall and she was moving her hips for him to keep going.

He smirked knowing her frustration and finally delved his tongue inside her making her moaned as he fucked her with his tongue. He moved slowly at first but then it became quick and hard as he rubbed and pressed on her clit. After a few more licks and rubs she fell apart as her second orgasm passed through her. He moved up her body still holding her leg over his shoulder and he groaned seeing her flexibility.

"Fuck Rae I forgot how flexible you are."

His cock was right at her entrance but he didn't want to thrust in yet. He loved teasing her as much as it hurt him to control himself. He always wanted to make sure she was satisfied enough and then he would satisfy the both of them. She moved her hips towards him making the tip of his penis rub against her pussy lips.

"Fuck..." he groaned.

"Noah..." she moaned.

She pushed his neck towards her until their lips crashed and the kiss became nothing more than lust and greedy and wanting to see who would top the other. As he kissed her with all he had, he pushed hard inside her making her break the kiss so she could scream in pleasure. "Oh fucking God! Yes!"

He began to move in a frenzied rhythm forgetting about control and anything else. They just moved wanting to find release after all these months of no sex. He didn't want it to end but he knew he was close. She moved her hand between them and started to rub herself hard. After two more hard thrusts she came hard against him once again with him following right behind her.

"I can't believe we waited this long." He said.

"It's never happening again."

His eyes opened in fright and she realized what she had said.

"I meant we are never waiting this long to have sex ever again."

He smiled and kissed her while he pulled out of her making her groan. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and left the bathroom and she finished showering.

Puck was tucked in bed when he saw her get in as well. He pulled her towards him to cuddle and they fell fast asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was grabbing her bags and putting them by the door and when she was about to put on her backpack, Rachel and Puck walked in surprised to see the door open. Rachel noticed the luggage and was confused.

"What's this? What's going on?"

"I'm leaving." Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist as a nervous habit at the way Rachel and Puck were looking at her in disbelief.

"Q you can stay as long as you want." Rachel said trying to not sound desperate. She didn't want to let go of Eliana.

"I know but I can't. I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing and I'm just not cut out to be a mom." Quinn said.

Rachel eyes widened. "Wait. You're leaving Eliana?" She looked at her in awe.

"Why do you think I let you guys pick the name? I'm giving her to you."

That's when you would hear the noise of a record scratch. Wait what? Puck and Rachel couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Whoa. What?" Puck asked not even knowing where to start.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel stood on one side of the door with Puck and Quinn stood on the other.

"You guys have careers and a beautiful home, you don't see it because you fuck each other into oblivion but you both love each other very much and I know how much you two love Eliana. I do want to thank you for everything you did for me, taking care of me these months but I don't belong here in the luxurious life. At least not yours. I need to get away." Quinn explained.

Rachel scoffed. "Luxurious?"

"Q we had to get used to it too. We don't expect you to live with us forever and that's fine and when you're on your feet then you and Eliana can leave. We love you and we want you to stay with us as long as you want but don't abandon your own daughter." Puck said.

"Eliana needs her mom." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"And that's you Rach, you're her mom and Puck you're her dad. I just carried her for nine months."

"I don't believe this." Rachel said running her hands through her hair. She felt conflicted. She was happy Eliana was staying with her but Quinn was abandoning her own daughter. "What about breast milk?"

"I pumped enough but I'll probably send you some more."

Rachel scoffed. "So you're gonna be dropping milk off and yet you're leaving?"

"You have every right to be mad at me."

"You think? What kind of person leaves their own flesh and blood?" asked Rachel.

"I'm gonna go now, she's in her room sleeping."

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to her?" Puck asked.

"She's a baby she won't remember."

Puck and Rachel were still in shock they didn't know what else to say.

"I do love you guys. Take care."

They watched her walk out of the penthouse and Eliana started crying.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked into the room and picked up Eliana and silently let a tear out.

Puck just looked in disbelief. "What the fuck?"

"Noah language." She said as she let more tears out.

"Sorry. Did she just do that?" Puck asked not knowing how to react.

"Yea."

"I don't understand."

Eliana had calmed down so Rachel put her down and they walked out of the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

After putting Eliana to sleep, Rachel and Puck sat on the couch trying to analyze the situation. "What the hell?" Rachel asked.

"That's what I said." Puck said.

"No listen it makes sense. The way she was acting the day before she had Eliana and then until then, she was distancing herself and maybe thinking about how to do it."

"Do what?"

"Leave Eliana."

"I can't believe it."

She ran her hands on her face and through her hair. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Take care of Eliana. She is our first priority." Puck said.

,,,,,,,,,,

The first couple of months, Puck and Rachel were having a difficult time adjusting to taking care of Eliana and working. It's like Eliana knew she was abandoned. She was a stubborn and difficult baby girl. She would cry loudly and for long periods of time when she wanted something or nothing at all.

Puck and Rachel were definitely sleep deprived.

,,,,,,,,,,

One night, Puck was sleeping when he heard Eliana scream and cry through the baby speaker he looked next to him and saw that it was empty. Then he heard through the speaker Rachel trying to get Eliana to stop crying, but what really caught his attention was the way she sounded. He got out of the bed and headed to check on his girls.

Puck walked in and his heart broke a little. Rachel was walking back and forth shushing desperately to put Eliana back to sleep, with tears running down her face mixing with Eliana's tears. Rachel noticed him standing by the door.

"Baby?" he asked.

"I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything. Changing her, feeding her, singing to her, rocking her to sleep and nothing works. I do not know what else to do Noah. She hates me. I'm horrible at this. She knows her own mother didn't want her and now she hates me," she said as she cried hysterically.

He felt bad for Rachel. She's been trying so hard to be the best for Eliana and sometimes it just doesn't work. She looked so tired and exhausted right now. He noticed Eliana had stopped crying and was just sniffling. "She stopped."

Rachel looked down to see Eliana looking back at her seriously. Puck walked up to them and caressed Eliana's face drying some of her tears. Then he looked at Rachel who looked exhausted. He ran his fingers up her cheeks drying her tears as well and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"She can sleep with us tonight." He said.

Rachel nodded and Puck picked up Eliana as they walked out of the nursery. Rachel lay on her side of the bed and then she watched Puck lay on his side putting down Eliana in between them. Eliana fell asleep in less than a minute.

"Wow." She whispered.

"We will never understand how babies truly work." He whispered and chuckled.

She softly smiled as she watched Eliana sleep. "I'm sorry back there."

"It's okay."

"I totally lost it."

"Yea it happens."

"Yea."

"You feeling better now?"

She nodded and seconds later she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He stayed awake and watched Rachel and Eliana sleep until he closed his eyes and sleep won over.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was driving with Rachel on his side on their way to pick up Eliana who had spent the day with Drew and Will. They both were busy that day and were glad that Drew wanted to spend the day with Eliana since she wanted to practice for when Will and her had more kids of their own.

Puck was listening to the radio when he noticed how quiet Rachel was being. "Rach what's going through your mind?"

She chuckled and was annoyed at how well he knew her. "I'm just thinking about Eliana."

"She's amazing isn't she?"

"Yea."

He saw how serious she was being. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to loose her." She finally looked at him.

He saw the tears in her eyes. "You won't."

"You know how Quinn is. What happens when she comes back? Cause you know she will. We just won't know when."

"Let's just focus on giving Eliana a lot of love and be there for her."

"I know. I'm just... I love her so much."

"Me too baby me too." He said as he held the steering wheel with one hand and the other moved to hold hers. "I don't want to be the bad guy but what if she does come back? She's the mom and has rights. We won't even have a chance to fight this."

Rachel glanced at Puck and then straight ahead. "If or when she comes back then as much as it will kill me, we're gonna have to let Eliana go."

Puck nodded squeezing her hand.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Puck were getting home after a stroll in the park with Eliana. It had been a couple of months since Quinn had left and things were getting better and the three of them had gotten use to a routine.

They walked into the lobby and as they walked to the elevators, Bob the security guard stopped them. "Miss Berry?"

"Yes Bob?"

"Miss Fabray left something for you." Bob went around to the desk and grabbed a bag and handed it to Puck. "It's the milk for little Eliana. I know because Quinn informed me even though I didn't need to know. My apologies Miss."

Rachel chuckled. "It's okay Bob thanks though."

"Good day Miss Berry, Mr. Puckerman and little Eliana." Bob smiled and waved at the baby making her smile.

Puck and Rachel walked to the elevators with Eliana. Rachel looked at the bag and then at Eliana and sighed.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel came home exhausted from working on a new play and just wanted to cuddle with Puck and Eliana. She removed her shoes by the entrance and put the small duffle bag by the entrance table and looked around to see where everyone was.

She walked to the nursery and nothing. She walked to the bedroom and smiled. Eliana was lying on Puck's chest and both were sleeping. She changed to pajamas and joined them on the bed.

She caressed Eliana's back and leaned in to kiss her forehead. The nine-month-old baby girl always smelled so good. Rachel was addictive to Eliana and she wasn't ashamed of it.

Puck opened his eyes slowly and smiled seeing Rachel next to him. "Hi babe how was it today?"

Rachel smiled. "Amazing as usual. I love working on the play cause that way I have more time with her."

"Good," he smiled.

"By the way I'm taking her to rehearsal tomorrow. Everyone has been asking for her and they haven't seen her in a month."

"It's cool that way I can get some work done at the recording studio."

"Okay."

They stayed in silence for a while until Puck moved Eliana between him and Rachel and then moved to his side to face Rachel. "Babe?"

Rachel was looking and caressing Eliana when she looked at him. What?"

"What do you feel about adopting her?" he asked softly.

Rachel looked at him and then at Eliana. "I'd love to but let's wait after her first birthday."

"Whenever you're ready I'm ready."

Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Thanks Noah."

"You're welcome baby."

"You know we're gonna have to stop letting her sleep with us cause then she'll never give us alone time." Rachel said smiling.

"I'm willing to risk it." He grinned.

She chuckled and closed her eyes.

Soon they were asleep.

**TBC**

_**A little cuteness in the end, I couldn't help myself.**_

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm having trouble with the internet and didn't have time to go else where for it. Here we go. Things are gonna get interesting. There's one more chapter after this one.**

**Mistakes are mine**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

It was Eliana's 1st birthday and friends joined Rachel and Puck with their own kids to celebrate it. Rachel had rented the place for a couple of hours. They were having a lot of fun. The kids were running around while the parent's a.k.a. celebrities talked amongst them.

"Everybody it's time to sing Happy Birthday and then cake."

All the kids ran and cheered back to the table. Puck was holding Eliana while Rachel lighted up the candle.

"Happy Birthday to you..." Everyone started to sing and Rachel smiled as Puck handed Eliana to her. Once they stopped singing, Rachel bent down a little with Eliana to blow out the candle. Everyone cheered and applauded.

Rachel smiled and laughed looking around until her smiled halted for a second at the sight outside. Puck noticed and he looked towards the door. There she was after this whole time without a word, she appears. Puck could tell Rachel wheels turning. "Rach calmed down. Don't ruin this for Eliana."

Rachel smiled tightly and handed Eliana to him and excused herself from the party.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked outside and crossed her arms waiting for Quinn to speak.

"Hey." Quinn finally said.

"Hi." Rachel answered dryly.

Quinn smiled. "How you been?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap. What are you doing here?"

Quinn sighed and got serious. "You know why I'm here. I'm here to take my daughter back."

Rachel knew this was going to happen but it is one thing thinking about it and another hearing it out loud. "Excuse me?"

"I'm ready to be a mom."

Rachel scoffed shaking her head. "Right. You're ready to be a mom."

"I'm serious."

"No. You abandon your baby girl three months after she's born because you can't handle it and all of a sudden you come back as if nothing happened and you're ready to take her back. That's not gonna happen. Over my dead body." Quinn didn't say anything. "If you want her back, you are gonna have to go through Puck, me and our lawyer."

"Rachel. Don't be ridiculous. You know I'm going to win."

"No you are the one that's ridiculous. I have been more of a mother to her than you have and ever will be."

"Did you adopt her?"

Rachel could sense the hope in Quinn's voice and had to take a deep breath before answering her. "No I didn't."

"Maybe the reason you didn't was because deep down you knew I was coming back sooner or later."

Rachel was furious now. "We are done here."

"Don't do this. I am her mother." Quinn said desperately as she watched Rachel walk back inside.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked up to Puck who was making Eliana laugh with one of her presents.

"What did she want?" Puck asked.

"She wants her back." Rachel whispered as she fought back the tears.

Puck's eyes widened. This was typical of Quinn. "What did you say?"

"She was going to take her back over my dead body and to get a lawyer."

"I don't think it will be a big deal." Puck said surely.

"I hope not. Eliana doesn't deserve this."

They went back to talk to their friends and opened more presents.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two days passed and Puck was feeding Eliana while Rachel was going through a couple of different movie scripts when the intercom went off. She sighed and went over to the intercom. "Yes Bob?"

"Ms. Berry, Quinn is here asking for you."

Rachel sighed and looked back at Puck who shrugged. "Okay thanks Bob."

She looked at him again and he nodded. "I'll go," he said.

"Thanks."

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn waited nervously in the lobby when she saw Puck walk out of the elevator.

"Hey Quinn." He said casually.

"She hates me."

"What do you expect? She gives you a place to stay when you have nowhere else to go and then out of no where, you up and leave her with Eliana, then after we have a routine and Eliana knows us, you show up out of the blue wanting her back."

"Do you hate me too?" she asked softly like she was afraid of the answer.

He scoffed. "Well you're definitely not my favorite person right now." She sighed in sadness. "Why now?" he asked.

"I miss her." Quinn said honestly. "I need her. I finally go my Realtors license and I started work last week."

"But she's happy. We're happy."

"She's mine." Quinn said a little bit harsh.

He quickly got serious. "She stopped being yours the moment you walked out of her life. We are her parents now."

"Puck..."

"Quinn we are not giving her up that easily. She's the best thing that has happened to us and you will not take that away from us. If you want Eliana, get a lawyer."

Quinn watched Puck walk away from her.

"She's done here. Thanks Bob."

She sighed once again as he got in the elevator.

,,,,,,,,,,

A month passed and Rachel and Puck were surprised that they hadn't heard from Quinn. That could either mean good news or bad news.

Rachel was rocking Eliana back and forth in her arms while singing to her softly while Puck watched TV with the volume low so it wouldn't upset Eliana.

Rachel's cell phone rang and she picked up while still rocking Eliana. "Hello?"

"Hey Rachel."

As soon as she heard his voice her heart skipped and not in a good way. She knew he only called her for business. "Hey Jason."

"I take it with the sound of your voice you already know what I'm gonna say."

"I have an idea."

"Can you come to the office?"

"Now?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And bring Puck."

"Okay."

"See you soon."

Rachel hung up and sighed as she looked at Puck who was looking back at her.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Jason." Rachel said.

"So it started huh?" Puck asked.

She nodded. "Yea. I'm gonna call Drew and see if she can babysit for a bit. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Hey, Jason is really good at what he does. He will help us win this." Puck tried to reassure her.

"I don't want to loose her." Rachel said softly as tears appeared in her eyes.

He walked towards her and caressed her arms. "We won't."

"Promise?" she asked.

Puck saw the doubt in Rachel eyes and hoped he was right. "Promise." Rachel smiled a little. "I'll get her stuff ready."

"Okay."

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel walked in and smiled at the people that worked there. Rachel was nervous when she saw Jason walking out of his office to greet them. "Hey guys sorry to have to bring you last minute."

"It's okay."

"We will do whatever it takes."

Jason walked around to his desk and unbuttoned his jacket suit and sat down. "Have a seat."

Puck and Rachel sat down and waited nervously.

"So how does it look?" Rachel asked with a little hope in her voice.

Jason sighed. "We might have a good case."

"But?"

"Quinn is a single mom who wasn't ready to take care of her daughter and left so she could get on her own two feet to come back and give her daughter what she needs. She suffered from post natal depression." He paused seeing Rachel tears. "That's what her lawyer is going to claim. He is going to make her seem like the victim. Hopefully we won't have to take this to court. It all depends."

"On what?" she asked.

"Quinn."

Rachel sighed and looked over at Puck. He hated the way she already looked defeated.

"What's next?" Puck asked.

"We have a meeting next Friday with Quinn and her lawyer." He paused as he looked over the file. "One thing they are going to use against you is the fact that it's been a year and you both never adopted Eliana."

"We talked about it but never actually did anything."

"We thought we had all the time in the world. We didn't think Quinn was actually gonna come back." Puck said defensively.

"Yes we did. It's her. What do you expect from her? She gets scared and runs away and when she changes her mind she comes running back. I'm tired of this."

Puck squeezed her hand for support and sighed as he looked at Jason who was taking notes.

"Okay I'm gonna get the papers ready even though they will use it against you two. Okay? Be prepared for anything."

"Thank you Jason." Rachel whispered.

"Thanks Jason."

"Now let's go over a couple of more things for the next meeting."

They nodded and got back to work.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck put Eliana down as Rachel watched. They both took turns kissing her goodnight and then left the room.

Rachel started to remove her clothes as she was thinking about this whole situation. And it sucked. Big time. She knew she should have adopted Eliana and she didn't know why it never happened. She looked at Puck who was also in his own thoughts as he took off his clothes.

He didn't know how to make the situation better. They both loved Eliana so much and hated the situation they were in.

Rachel was in her bra and panties and watched Puck stand there in his boxer briefs. She looked him up and down and licked her lips just thinking about the last time they had had sex.

It was before Quinn left Eliana to them. They didn't have the energy or the time sometimes. That didn't mean they didn't want each other cause they did. A lot.

When Puck looked at Rachel he instantly knew what she was thinking by the intense look in her eyes. "Come here." He said huskily.

They met half way with her wrapping her hands around his neck and him around her waist.

"Thank you for being here with me." Rachel whispered.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. He smiled against her lips and they kissed more passionately. His hands were moving south underneath her panties until they heard crying from the other room.

He chuckled. "Cock blocked by a one year old," he whispered.

She chuckled "I'll go."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel picked up Eliana and rocked her back and forth singing to her.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleepy little baby.

When you wake, you shall have,

All the pretty little ponies.

Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,

Go to sleepy you little baby,

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleepy little baby.

Daddy's boy Mama's joy

Go to Slumberland my baby

When you wake, you shall have,

All the pretty little ponies.

Hush your cries

Close your eyes

Dream of pretty little ponies

Hush a bye don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby

She repeated the song one more time and Eliana fell asleep. She put her down and walked out of the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

She came into the room and saw Puck lying on the bed with his arms behind his head smirking and she rolled her eyes as she walked to her side of the bed. When she moved the sheets to get in, she noticed he was naked and hard. She looked back at him and he smirked even more if that was possible. She smiled and shook her head as she got under the covers.

He smirked. "I don't know if you know this but your singing voice turns me on."

"I thought it was my dancing that turned you on."

"There's a lot you do that turns me on."

She looked up at his eyes. "Noah we can't have sex."

"Why not?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock.

"Because she could hear us."

"Baby don't talk about her when you are touching me there."

She chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you still covered up?" She removed her bra in addition to her panties and his eyes roamed her body lasciviously. "I missed your body." He began to caress her body making her sigh in happiness.

"It hasn't been that long," she said defensively but knew he was right.

"Rach when I was used to fucking you at least four times a day for two years straight and suddenly in a couple of months, go to two times a day and then in a year to none at all?" He sighed dramatically. "Rach I'm having you know what withdrawal." He smirked.

She laughed. "You're an idiot."

"As long as I'm your idiot then we are good."

"Of course."

They smiled at each other as they closed the space between them and he moved between her legs and pushed inside her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel were reading a lot of information about what they were going through and trying to get ready for the meeting. Balancing work, Eliana and being worried about the case was taking a toll on them but they were not going to let this go as they were determined to win.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was nervous on the inside but acting all cool as she and Puck waited with Jason for Quinn and her lawyer to get there. A couple of minutes later, Quinn arrived with her lawyer and they sat down across from Rachel and Puck.

"Aaron." Jason said.

"Jason." Aaron said as they shook their hands.

"Now that we are all here let's begin."

While Jason and Aaron went through all the important notes and information, Quinn was trying to avoid looking at Rachel. She knew Rachel's eyes were on her and she was getting angsty. Puck was looking between the two of them and sighed at the tension between the two women. Rachel was in her own world that she was surprised to hear what Aaron said.

"And Quinn has visitation rights." Aaron added.

"Wait what?" Rachel asked.

"We can't risk the chance of her doing something reckless like running away with Eliana." Jason added.

Quinn scoffed. "I can't kidnap my own daughter."

Aaron agreed. "That's right. But what we can do is arrange for them to meet in a public place. Is that to your standards Jason?"

"I will have to consult with my clients and I'll let you know."

"We'll take a 5 minute recess."

Aaron and Quinn left the room.

"You can't let that happen." Rachel said looking at Jason.

"She doesn't have the right." Puck said.

"Yes she does." Jason said truthfully and sternly but at the same time looked apologetically.

"Ugh this sucks. I hate this so much." Rachel groaned.

"Look at least just let her see her for a couple of hours and you can be in the same place so you can keep an eye out from a distance." Jason suggested.

"Rach that's fair." Puck said.

"I don't like it but I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

"Okay it's settled."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Puck met Quinn in Central Park. Quinn was smiling from ear to ear when she saw Eliana in the stroller. "Aw honey you got so big." Quinn smiled.

Usually Eliana was extremely friendly but with Quinn she wasn't. Rachel gave Quinn the diaper bag and kissed Eliana goodbye. "I'll see you a few hours baby girl."

Puck kissed Eliana as well. "Love you princess."

Eliana was babbling and trying to speak but stopped when she looked Quinn.

"We'll be at the cafe and don't try anything stupid cause we can see everything from there." Rachel walked away without letting Quinn speak.

"You have my cell if you need anything." Puck offered.

Quinn nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck saw the way Rachel didn't take her eyes away from Eliana. Puck looked at them and saw Quinn struggling with her. Eliana was crying and didn't want anything Quinn was giving her and they could tell how frustrated Quinn was. Rachel looked down at her phone to see the time and just wanted to go over there and pick up Eliana to calm her down. As soon as she thought that, Puck's phone rang.

It was Quinn.

,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm sorry for calling you an hour earlier but she doesn't stop."

As soon as Rachel picked up Eliana, she stopped crying.

"It's fine. We'll take it from here." Puck said.

"Okay."

Rachel ignored Quinn as she walked away from them.

"Quinn is devastated." Puck said as he started pushing the stroller.

"What do you expect? It took us a long time to get the hang of it and know Eliana's every need and move."

"Still you should try to be less of a bitch."

"I don't think so."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter Everyone!**

**Mistakes are mine**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

Jason was taking a couple of notes when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"How long do we have to go through this? Quinn tried and she's horrible with Eliana."

"Rachel take a deep breath. Everything will turn out the way it should."

Rachel scoffed and hung up.

,,,,,,,,,,

A couple days later, Rachel and Puck were having their biggest argument to date.

"You're kidding me right?" Puck asked.

"How can you defend her every time we talk about this?" Rachel asked.

"Look I am trying to see it both ways. How would you feel if you are the one who leaves your daughter and then changes your mind?"

"I know what it feels like to be abandoned. Of course I wouldn't abandon my own fucking kid Noah. Stop defending her. You are supposed to be on my side. And all you do is the opposite." Rachel said pissed off.

"Damn it Rachel of course I am on your side. I fucking love you and would do anything for you but you have to have a little bit of fucking sympathy for your ex best friend. You are not the only one who is going through this." He snapped. "I'm going for a walk. Call me if you need anything."

Rachel was breathing hard and totally pissed off as she watched him walk away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel flushed the toilet, washed her hands and then waited the three minutes it said on the box. When the ding from an alarm she had put on went off, she grabbed the stick holding her breath.

She walked out to the bed where Eliana was playing with the tv control and Rachel sat next to her. "How would you feel if you weren't the only baby in the house?" she asked Eliana as if expecting an answer. "Do you think we can do this?" she asked her once again and of course no answer. "We can do this. Now I just have to tell him." Rachel leaned back against the headboard and sighed. "Will you tell him for me?"

Eliana laughed throwing the control towards Rachel.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was seating on the rocking chair holding Eliana and watching her sleep. She loved that baby with all her heart. She would do anything for her and if it meant that she had to go back to her mother then as much as it would hurt her, she would do the right thing. Puck was right and she hated when he was right.

Puck was standing by the doorway and sighed. "Hey it's 5 in the morning."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

"It's okay. Just wanted to make sure you two were fine. I'm going head back to bed. I have an early shoot and then a recording session." He was going to walk away when he heard her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He sighed and walked towards her getting on one knee being eye to eye. "I'm sorry too baby. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay. I know I haven't been easy in all of this but I am trying."

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "You coming to bed?"

"In a little bit."

He smiled. "Okay."

"Hey."

"What?" he asked.

"I love you too." She whispered.

He grinned. "I know."

She rolled her eyes smiling. "Night."

"Night Rach."

Rachel watched him walk away and then watched Eliana for a little longer.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel were having dinner while Eliana played with her food next to them. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have no idea what's gonna happen. If it's gonna get resolved or we're gonna have to go to court."

"Whatever happens tomorrow it's suppose to happen."

She smiled softly. "Yea."

He caressed her cheek and winked at her. That made her smile her real smile and then they watched Eliana play with her food and they laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn and her lawyer were waiting with Jason for Puck and Rachel to arrive. A couple of minutes later, Rachel was holding Eliana and walked in with Puck behind her holding the diaper bag and rolling in the stroller.

"Sorry we're running late." Rachel apologized.

"The babysitter canceled last minute." Puck added.

Jason smiled looking at Eliana. "It's okay. She's a good baby. She'll behave. Now let's get down to business."

Rachel sat down and held Eliana on her lap. Puck got a toy for her to play with while they listened on at what Jason and Aaron were talking about.

Quinn was surprised at the way Rachel was with Eliana and even more at how Puck was with them both. When they were in Central Park, Quinn didn't noticed because she was focused on Eliana alone. But now she was looking at the three of them and her heart was pounding loudly. She saw how Eliana looked at Rachel as Rachel ran her hand down her wavy hair while Rachel paid attention to what the lawyers were saying. Eliana also tried to get Puck's attention a couple of times that made Puck caress her cheek and blowing her a kiss. Then what shocked her the most what was made up her mind.

"Mama... Dada..."

"Shh honey…" Rachel whispered as she gave her a peck on the forehead.

Quinn had tears in her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked to the side so no one could see her upset. They were a family and she was trying to break them apart. She knew she had made a mistake when she left her baby and knew it wasn't going to be easy to get her back but she never in a million years thought this was going to happen. If she was honest with herself she didn't want to take care of a one-year-old when she was starting her new job she just felt guilty and wanted to make things right. Apparently things were already the way they had to be. She wasn't even jealous of Rachel and Puck, she just felt really bad for what she made everyone go through.

"So that's why…" Aaron said.

"Stop." Quinn whispered.

Everyone looked at her confused and wondering why she had said that in the middle of the lawyers trying to get things straightened up.

"Quinn we haven't began to…"

"Just stop." Quinn said with unshed tears.

Rachel watched confused as Quinn walked out of the conference room.

"Five minute recess." Aaron said.

Rachel and Puck looked at each other and shrugged not knowing what was going on.

Minutes later, Aaron walked in alone.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked.

She knew it was weird asking after all they had been through these couple of months, but they still had history and had been friends for years before all this happened.

"It appears she has changed her mind."

"What…" Rachel eyes widened and didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean she changed her mind?" Puck asked.

"She's not going through with it. She doesn't want to take her away from you two."

"Okay well I guess meeting is over." Jason said as he started to put the paper work away.

"Yep. See you around Jason."

"You too Aaron."

Aaron left the room. Jason turned to see Rachel with tears as she tried to understand what was happening.

"Jason..." Rachel couldn't even finish her thought.

"I know. I'll file the papers and you'll be her parents by the end of this week."

"I can't believe this." Puck said in awe.

"Congratulations guys. I'll let you know when the papers are set."

Jason left the room. Rachel looked at Puck while she held Eliana tight against her chest.

"I don't understand. Why did she change her mind?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever it was I'm glad she did. Eliana belongs with us."

Rachel smiled as Puck got closer to give her a peck on the lips and that's when Eliana did it again.

"Mama Dada"

They chuckled as they walked away from the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Puck walked out smiling when they saw Quinn waiting for a cab. Quinn turned around and saw them. She turned back to wait for a cab. Rachel sighed and looked at Puck who in return nodded and held Eliana. He waited by the bench while Rachel walked up to Quinn.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I realized that you three are a family now. I just didn't want to see it but in there, the way you were with her and then Puck…" Quinn had tears in her eyes and wiped them away as she watched the cabs drive by. "I'm sorry about everything."

Quinn noticed there wasn't a cab coming any time soon so she started to walk away when she was stopped.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned around and waited for Rachel to speak. "Listen I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, you didn't deserve it."

"I understand though. I didn't make things easier either."

"Yea well maybe we can arrange something so you can be a part of her life, I mean you are her mother after all."

Quinn shook her head. "No you are. I just carried her for nine months."

"Quinn…"

"Take care of each other will you?" Quinn smiled softly.

Rachel sighed and nodded as she watched Quinn walk away to the other side on the street. She turned around and smiled when she saw Puck and Eliana entertaining each other.

"What did she say?"

"She's sorry about everything."

"I guess that's that. Now what?"

"How about we get some ice cream?"

"Yes I think we deserve some."

Rachel chuckled as they walked down the block.

Even when you least expect it sometimes life can change in an instant but for the better. It was just the beginning but no matter what happened from now on they were a family. And Rachel had to find a way to tell him their family was getting bigger in only seven months.

**FIN**

**What did you guys think? Some of you might not like this ending but this is just how I pictured it. And I love it! Thank you all who reviewed along the way and loved every chapter! Unto the next story…**


End file.
